Life Will Go On
by Katerina21
Summary: His partner,his best friend,his brother was really gone.A tragic event will change their lives forever.With his team falling apart,Don finally realizes what it means to be a true leader.Now he must put them back together and save Colby..from himself!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!!So this is my first story and I'm surprisingly nervous!**

**I should probably warn you about a couple of things..**

**First of all,the story contains character death!**

**The second is about my writing..Obviously it needs improvement,but for now I just want you to bare with me a little when it comes to grammar and vocabulary!You see,English is not my mother language and although I did my best,some things must have slipped..**

**Also the title "Life Will Go On" is actually a beautiful song by Chris Isaak!  
**

**And of course I don't own anything(I never quite understood why is this necessary).IF i owned Numb3rs we would already have season 7,8,9... ;)**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

"Come on , man!"

Special Agent Colby Granger could feel the adrenaline cursing through his body. It had been a very long week. They were working a serial killer case, like they've done many times in the past. The thing is this one, had hit a little too close to home for everyone. Someone was targeting Federal Agents. Three FBI Agents were already killed, along with a LAPD officer , who unfortunately had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

So, it's an understatement to say that everyone were more than eager to put the man responsible away for the rest of his natural life. Easier said than done! The criminal wasn't using a specific pattern to allow the FBI and Charlie Eppes to narrow down the disturbingly long list of suspects Don and his team had come up with. Until an hour ago. After many sleepless nights and a 15-minute explanation Colby couldn't even begin to understand, the Professor had given the team two suspects, two ex-FBI Agents. And now it was, at long last, time for action.

Driving toward the house of suspect number two, John Mercer, Colby was once more arguing with his partner, David Sinclair, about the time off they both had coming . The topic had already come up many times, without result. Colby was already planning a trip to Santa Monica, where he could spent his time surfing, and wanted his best friend to join him.

"The answer is still no!" David answered with his matter-of-fact tone.

"But why? Come on, please!" The ex-soldier sounded like a five year old, even to himself.

"Because I still remember what happened the last time! And just so we're clear I'll still remember it when you ask me an hour from now."

"That was so not my fault. I mean, we went camping, dude. It's something people do to relax!"

"Did I, at any point, seem relaxed to you?" asked David incredulously.

"How was I supposed to know that you're allergic in a hundred different things, most of which you find only in the forest? Anyway" ,he added when his partner opened his mouth to respond, "this time we're talking about the ocean, the beach and hundreds of girls..sorry, women, with bikinis. Do you happen to be allergic in any of the above?"

The senior agent didn't respond, causing Colby to smile._ Victory is close__**,**_ he thought.

"Dave, you and I both know that I'm gonna whine about it until you say yes. Which we also know that you eventually will. So why not save us both the time and agree already!"

_You know he's right,_ a voice sounded in the back of David's head. Yes, he did know it, but stubborn as he was, he wasn't ready to admit defeat…yet.

"We'll talk about it later.", he said with the most convincing tone he could manage, "We're here."

Switching from relaxed friend mode to FBI agents in a matter of two seconds, Colby Granger and David Sinclair, excited the car a few meters away from the place where their suspect lived.

"Fantastic" David muttered feeling the rain that was starting to fall from the dark sky.

Turning around they saw Tim King and his unit approaching, looking prepared for an actual war.

"Ready, pretty boys?", the SWAT leader asked casually.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that", Granger said sending him an evil glare.

Drawing their guns, the two agents stalked toward the house, surrounded by five SWAT members. Was it a sunny day someone would have noticed a flash from the gun that was currently aiming at them. As it was though, the first sign of danger was the horrible sound the weapon made as the first fires where shot.

As in slow motion Colby saw the agent in front of him, Ryan, he remembered briefly, going down. His trained from war mind and hand managed to fire back three times as Tim King reached his stricken team member and started pulling him toward the safety of a car parked nearby. Searching frantically for his partner Colby saw him diving behind a wall. Overtaken by relief he took a step, trying to reach the place where David was hidden, when he felt a hot, excruciating pain coming from his left shoulder. Forcing his frozen body to move he managed to drop himself next to his partner.

David felt the warm body of the younger agent crouching beside him. It was only when he turned to ask what they were supposed to do now, that he saw his best friends eyes closed tightly. His own eyes moved from Colby's face to his body, where they immediately fell on his covered in blood shoulder.

"Col, you okay?" he asked, failing miserably to hide the panic that colored his voice.

"Sure, man, what about you?"

"Having the time of my life here" ,Sinclair rolled his eyes.

"So I guess the Whiz Kid was right…again."

"Yeah, he was, brother" agreed the senior agent, who was by now trying desperately to stop the bleeding, pushing hard with both hands.

Trapped into their own personal hell the two men failed to notice the sudden lack of sound and the figure coming in their direction with his gun raised.

* * *

Tim approached the only two agents not belonging to his team, thinking that if something had happened to them, Don Eppes would probably murder him.

Granger and Sinclair were half hidden behind a wall and seemed unaware of his presence. Only when he was close enough to see them clearly did he notice that what held their attention was a river of blood coming from Granger's shoulder. Cursing under his breath, he put his gun back into the holster and moved quickly to kneel beside them.

Colby more felt rather than saw someone next to him. Managing to open his eyes, he recognized King watching him with a worried expression, that however didn't match the comment that came out of his mouth.

"Bang up job, Granger"

"Thank you! What happened?"

"Ryan got hit in the vest, but he's going to be fine. The suspect was stupid enough to come out and we managed to disarm him, unfortunately not before I put a bullet in his thigh", he concluded with a smile.

"Yes, as you can see my heart, or in my case shoulder, bleeds for him"

"Did you search the house?" intervened David, whose covered in the blood of his partner hands, stripped him from any sign of humor.

"Not yet, but I called for an ambulance. Said they'll be here in five."

"David, we need to find the guns, match them with the bullets from the other victims. Go, I'll be fine." , Colby tried to sound convincing.

Tim, seeing that David was torn between finding the guns and staying with his partner, quickly added, "I'll stay with him, make sure he behaves. Go ahead, we need to nail this son of a bitch. It'll only take a few minutes. Take Danny with you."

David hesitated for a while, but finally agreed with the two men. They had to put an end!

Squeezing his best friends hand and locking their eyes, he smiled softly.

"I'll be right back, ok? Hold on, brother."

Receiving a nod and a weak smile in return, David Sinclair stood up and with a last glance at one of the most important people in his life, made his way to the house, at the same time signaling Danny to follow him.

The minute Tim saw David and his agent disappear behind the door, he turned his attention back to the injured man in front of him, who by now seemed considerably paler and was taking short, shallow breaths. He was about to offer some reassurance to the young agent, but what he saw made him forget, for a moment, how to form a word. Colby was staring at something behind him with an expression that King could only describe as horror.

* * *

Colby Granger was generally proud of his pain tolerance. His Army background in addition with his current job had managed to make him quite tough when it came to that. However, this guy was either unbelievably good or extremely lucky. The bullet had tore right through his muscle, making him feel like someone was trying to pull his arm out of the socket. Desperately in need for some distraction, he opened his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings.

The first thing, or rather person, he saw was Tim King, who had taken David's place in keeping him from bleeding out . A few meters away a man was laying face down, with two considerably larger agents pinning him to the ground. Through a thick fog of pain Colby's mind registered two facts that managed to divert his attention from the pressing matter of his blood leaving slowly but surely his body.

First, the man currently struggling with the SWAT guys couldn't be older that forty years old. Yet, the agent clearly remembered seeing the picture of their suspect back in headquarters. That man was much older, sixty or sixty five maybe, with gray hair and a physical constitution that certainly wouldn't allow him to struggle with two heavily armed men.

The second was that the guy in front of him, despite being clearly in pain, had a smile on his face that sent shivers down to Colby's spine. His mind raised red flags, screaming danger, as his senses quickened once more.

He saw him standing behind a tree across the street. He was wearing a hood, but there was no mistake that it was the man they were looking for, John Mercer. He was looking at the house, his house, Colby realized, with an expression that promised only one thing: death.

Without switching his gaze, Colby opened his mouth to warn King, when Mercer fished something from his pocket. It was a small black box that resembled a remote control. It was the reason Colby's heart suddenly stopped.

Every rational thought vanished from the agent's mind and forgetting about the pain, the blood, everything, Colby came to his feet. The sudden movement caught Mercer's eyes and his face twitched in a cruel smile before mouthing:_ Too late._

Tim King watched with wide eyes as Granger jumped from his sitting position and a few seconds later turned and started running toward the house.

"Grang.." ,he started, when he heard him scream.

"DAVID"

And then Mercer pushed the button.

* * *

Special Agent Don Eppes was beyond furious. He knew that it was childish and irrational, but he couldn't help it. His brother had given them two possible suspects and Don had teamed up with Liz and Nikki, talking the first one, leaving David and Colby to deal with the other. As it turned out, their suspect wasn't the man they were looking for and now Don was driving like crazy through the city, boiling over the fact that his friends were confronting a serial killer and he wasn't there to help._ They are your responsibility,_ he kept repeating to himself.

They were a few minutes away from the second location, when a horrible sound caused him to hit the brakes viciously. Nikki dropped the phone she was , a moment ago, screaming at and along with Liz, threw her arms in front of her.

"Smooth, boss", she said when the car came to a stop.

But Don wasn't looking at her. He was staring at something in front of them. Following his gaze, both women saw the flames that were, despite the heavy rain, clearly visible.

_There is no such thing as coincidence, _Charlie always said. And yet the person who trusted him the most, was praying that he was wrong, that the explosion was nowhere near his agents. He couldn't even convince himself, let alone reassure the two women who had, by now, reached the same conclusion and were looking at the black smoke with fearful expressions. Restarting the engine reluctantly, Don tried in vain to brace himself, as he took the last turn.

The first thing the three agents saw, was the fire that had, by now, consume the entire building. And there, just a few meters away from the burning house, Colby Granger was staring blankly at the flames.

"Colby, we have to get back", Tim said with a broken voice. It was all a setup, he realized glancing back at the fire. From the very beginning, they were walking into a trap. And now it was too late. With a huge effort, he turned his attention back to the agent he was, at the moment, restraining. He didn't seem to realize what had just happened.

"We need to move", he repeated.

"No", came the reply and suddenly he felt a pressure as Colby tried to force his way passed him.

"Colby, he's gone", he tried desperately to reason with him.

"No", repeated the FBI agent stubbornly.

And suddenly they weren't alone. Don Eppes was standing right next to them, looking ten years older than usual.

"Col, are you okay? Oh God, you're hurt", he said noticing the blood for the first time, "We have to get you to a hospital. Where's David?"

"Eppes…", he heard Tim's voice, but didn't respond. Partly because he was too worried about Colby and partly because he didn't want to hear what was coming. Because deep down, he already knew.

"Colby, please", the SWAT leader said.

* * *

Special Agent Colby Granger wasn't aware of anything. He couldn't hear the two men talking to him or the sirens that were growing louder. The only thing he was aware of, was the heat coming from the flames. He could feel the warm sensation despite the cold rain.

"He's gone", he heard a voice somewhere in the distance.

"No", he uttered once more, although this time, he wasn't sure that something actually came out.

He waited, his eyes fixed on the flaming house, where he had seen his partner vanish in, just a few minutes ago.

_You'll be right back, you promised, _he thought angrily.

"He's gone", the voice insisted.

And that's when it hit him. David wasn't coming back, he would never see him again. His partner, his best friend, his brother was really gone. That was his last thought, before he mercifully submerged into darkness.

* * *

**Yes,he really is dead!Sorry!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!!Please let me know what you think..**

**PS:That line Colby said "girls..sorry..women",I didn't come up with it!It's a Tony line in NCIS,but it made me laugh so hard,that I borrowed it!Plus,I think it suits Colby's style!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!!**

**So I wanna thank everyone who read, reviewed,put on alert,favorit-ed(I'm not sure that's even a word) and basically paid any attention to my story!**

**I'm really happy that you liked it and I promise I'll try to improve on some things!**

**This chapter came out a little bigger than I thought and I was thinking of posting it in two parts,but decided against it,cause I really wanted you to read a specific part!!**

**Not all chapters are gonna be this long!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

1 month later…

_The explosion, the fire, his friend's body going limp in his arms, the realization that…_

Don woke with a start. He was breathing heavily and he could feel sweat flowing down his face, as memories assaulted his mind, making his heart race. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he got out of bed and careful not to wake Robin Brooks, who was fast asleep beside him, made his way out of the bedroom.

It was seven in the morning and normally Don would already be dressed and ready for work. The last month though was anything but normal. The FBI agent had decided to take some time off, thinking it would help him deal with everything that had happened.

_Yeah, right_, he thought sarcastically.

He lost track of time as he stood there in front of the window, watching the sun rise, hoping it would bring a new, better day. Two arms around his waist pulled him back into reality.

"Morning. You okay?", Robin asked sleepily, just to receive the same answer she was getting every single time in the past month.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing up so early?"

" I have to go to work.", she groaned.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts, dreading to destroy their fragile, peaceful moment. But they couldn't escape for very long. Robin was the first to speak.

"What about you? Going back to the FBI?"

"No, not yet."

"What about your brother's place?"

"…….."

"Honey, you have to go. They haven't seen you in a month."

_Actually, _commented a voice in the back of his head, _they haven't seen you for twenty six days ,but who's counting?_

"I know!", came the hard reply, as he broke free of her embrace.

But he knew she was right. He had abandoned them all. Unable to deal with everything that happened, he dropped off the face of the earth. Understanding his need to get away, Robin took him to a house her family owned, just outside LA. They had returned a couple of days ago, but Don hadn't tried to come in touch with anyone. Not that he'd done so before. He did call his father twice a week, but that was all. He hadn't spoken to Charlie, his team or anyone else for that matter.

"It's just that…" he begun, but didn't know how to continue.

"I know", Robin's voice came, ever supportive, "but they need you ."

Sighing in defeat Don made his way back to the bedroom.

"I'll get dressed and stop by."

* * *

Almost an hour later he was standing in front of Charlie's house, mentally accusing himself of being a coward._ They are your family_, he repeated for the tenth time. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, using his key and stepped into the hallway. The first thing he heard was two voices coming from the living room. Recognizing first his father's and then Larry's voice, he smiled longingly and made his way to them. They were sitting at each side of the coffee table, lost in another sophisticated game of chess.

Knowing full well that they wouldn't notice him unless he made his presence sensible, he cleared his throat and waited.

Alan was the first to look up, the game, which he was losing anyway, instantly forgotten.

"Donnie?!", he said, standing up.

"Hey, Dad.", came the low greeting and two seconds later the agent found himself in his father's warm embrace.

"God, I was so worried. How are you? When did you get back? You look a little pale. I bet you're hungry! I'm sure I can…."

"Whoa, whoa, Dad, slow down! I'm fine and most importantly, I'm not hungry right now.", he smiled; he had definitely miss his father. "Hey, Larry.", he added to the man standing behind them.

"Welcome back", were the words that replaced the Cosmologist's usual, enthusiastic babbling.

Before they had the chance to say something more, Don heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs in a hurry.

"Would you calm down!?", a familiar voice said exasperated, "We're not gonna be late."

Amita came to a sudden halt at the top step, causing Charlie to run into her.

"Don, hi!" , exclaimed the young woman and the experienced agent didn't miss that her excited welcoming held some awkwardness in it.

"What's up, Amita?", he returned, before switching his gaze to look at his younger brother, who stood frozen behind his future wife.

"Hey, Chuck.", he said, suddenly realizing how much he'd missed him.

"Hey.", replied the Professor, meeting his eyes briefly. It was in that look that Don caught a flash of emotion he couldn't quite place. Anger, sadness, disappointment?

"So, what are you guys up to?". Realizing that Charlie wasn't gonna answer, Amita hurried to offer an explanation.

"We were heading to the FBI. Nikki called and asked for our help."

"Really? They have a new case already?!"

"Already?! What are you talking about? Don, they've been working new cases for three weeks now."

The silence that followed the statement was unheard of. Once he was able to speak again Don found his voice rising steadily.

"The Bureau allowed Nikki and Liz to handle cases…alone?"

"And Colby." , Charlie suddenly interrupted.

Don turned his head slowly to look at his brother.

"Colby is supposed to be on medical leave." , he said in the low, menacing voice he often used during interrogations, "I mean, I spoke to the doctors. They said they would keep him another 4-5 days and then they suggested that he takes _at least_ a month off, you know, for physical therapy and all that. The bullet tore his muscles apart, they said it would take time for him to even move his arm properly. So, what the…"

"Actually, he went back to work a couple of days after he was released from the hospital. Wouldn't hear any of us." .He seemed like he was done talking, when he unexpectedly added, "Of course, you couldn't have known that. You were too busy vacationing with your girlfriend."

Everyone were staring at Charlie with their mouths hanging open.

"And now if you'll excuse us.." , the mathematician concluded and, dragging Amita along, disappeared out of the door, leaving his family and best friend staring at each other.

After driving silently for five minutes, Amita dared comment: "That was a little harsh."

"That was the truth!" , Charlie snapped back, ending their conversation before it had a chance to develop.

* * *

"What do you mean _you don't have it yet_?! That's what you said an hour ago, when I asked for it..ASAP." . Nikki was shouting on top of her lungs to Matt, the tech guy, for the second time in a matter of sixty minutes.

"It's not that simple. There are other cases too.", answered the man, trying not to agitate more the already pissed off agent.

"All I want, is for you to clear the damn picture, so I can get an ID. How long can it possibly take?"

"Nikki", came a voice from behind her before Matt could respond, which served him right, because his next words would probably condemn him to death.

"What?", she barked as she turned around and came face to face with Liz Warner. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Listen…Charlie and Amita just called. They're on their way, I'm sure they can take care of it when they come here."

Sighing in defeat the ex-LAPD officer sent one last, evil glare to the man sitting in front of her and stormed out of the room.

"He should thank you for saving his life."

"I didn't do it for him. I just didn't feel like visiting you in prison for the next twenty five years!"

Smiling, they made their way to their desks, where five minutes later were greeted by two panting Professors.

"So sorry we're late." , Charlie tried to steady his breath.

"Are you kidding? You're totally saving us." , Liz smiled.

"So, what's up?"

Calm enough to join the conversation, Nikki lead the way to the war room.

"We have a new case. An undercover agent reported some activity regarding a drug-dealer.", showing some pictures on the screen, she continued, "An ATM caught this exchange last night. We're pretty sure that it's our guy, but we still need evidence. That's why we need you" ,she pointed at Amita, "to try and clear the image, so it can stand in court, and you" ,she turned to Charlie, "to do a….something and point us at a direction for their next meeting."

"Right. Who died and made you boss?" ,Charlie joked before he could stop himself. He realized what he said the moment the words left his mouth.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered, lowering his eyes.

"Don't worry about it.", Nikki forced herself to smile, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Sure.", Amita replied, "Where's Colby?"

It was Liz's time to look down, before answering. " SWAT went to pick up a suspect. He tagged along."

"Of course he did.", Charlie muttered, before standing up and leaving the room, followed closely by Amita.

The two agents shared a sad look and went back to work, lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Colby Granger was half hidden behind a small van, waiting for Tim King to give the signal that would allow them to move in. The SWAT leader had warned them, on their way here, to be really careful, as the man they were about to arrest was responsible for two armed robberies and considered extremely dangerous. Little did he know that Colby was actually counting on that.

"Everyone ready?", came the question through the earpiece. Getting affirmative responses from his team, Tim raised his arm.

_Here goes nothing, _he thought.

"Okay! Three, two, one…GO, GO, GO!"

Abandoning his hiding spot, Colby started running toward the house. The moment he raised his gun a familiar, sharp pain came from his shoulder, as his wounded flesh and muscles screamed in protest. But he was smiling. The mind-blowing sensation provided him with the reassurance he was desperately looking for. He was still alive, still here, he hadn't faded yet.

King watched the agent in front of him breake the door down with a single hit and with quick, methodical movements the squad entered the building. A man jerked from his sitting position, at the same time reaching behind his back.

"GUN!", someone shouted and Tim found himself pressing his index, ready to pull the trigger. He didn't have to. Three shots came from somewhere in his left, hitting the man's chest. He was dead before his body hit the ground. Turning his head, King saw Granger's emotionless face and he felt his stomach tightening in a familiar way. If someone had told him a month ago that he would actually miss the young agent's smartass attitude, he would have laughed. He would've been wrong. For the hundredth time he wondered if that's how soldiers returned from war. Not sad or angry, just empty, broken.

"You okay, Granger?"

There was a pause, as if the man didn't know the answer. "Yeah, I'm fine.", he offered at last, before living the house without a glance at the man he had less than two minutes ago killed.

* * *

Charlie sighed as he put down the eraser for the fifth time. His movement didn't go unnoticed by his fiancée, who was sitting behind him.

"Maybe you have to take a break.", Amita suggested.

"It's not…I just can't concentrate. There's so much going on in my head, I don't know how…", the Professor mumbled.

"It's alright! No one is forcing you to come up with something tonight. Take the night off and it'll come to you."

"No, it's not that. You know what? I just need a change of scenery. I'll go home and continue there, ok?", he placed a soft kiss on Amita's lips, before grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

"Okay.", came the late answer, as the door closed and Amita was left alone.

Charlie quickly made his way to the elevator. Pushing the button, he waited impatiently. The moment the doors opened, he tried to hurry in, not paying any attention, which caused him to bump against something big and hard.

"Sor..", he started, looking up, only to come face to face with Colby.

"Hey!", he exclaimed with a smile, "Back so soon?"

"Hi, Charlie. Yeah, it didn't take as long as we expected.", the agent answered offering a small smile, that however didn't reach his eyes, "What are you up to?"

"Well, nothing really. I was kind of stuck and decided to continue from work."

"See you later then?", Colby asked and without waiting for an answer, walked past the Professor and toward his desk.

"Sure thing. Nice talking to you.", Charlie whispered, entering successfully the elevators.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he found himself in front of his house, staring angrily at the car parked right outside._ What is he still doing here?_

Deciding that a second encounter with his brother would only make things worse, he swiftly made his way to the garage, determined to avoid any family confrontation. If only it was up to him…

Switching the lights on, he felt his heart sinking. Don was sitting there, surrounded by half a dozen blackboards, each one containing a mathematical problem. The side effects of the recent events.

"You're home early. I was prepared to wait for hours.", Don greeted him calmly.

"Yeah, well, I thought that maybe I could work from here. Obviously, that's not going to happen. So get on with it."

"Chuck..", he paused, unaware of how to put his thoughts into words, "Are you okay?", he finally asked.

"I'm fine! Pretty busy, but other than that good.". Charlie couldn't believe this conversation was taking place. Suddenly, he felt his anger flare up. "What about you? Did you have fun on your little trip?"

Don stood up with slow movements and for a moment Charlie thought he would hit him. But his brother simply turned his back on him.

"You know it's not like that.", he whispered, "I had to go. It was too much, I had to get away. I couldn't….."

"_What?_" , Charlie said staring at the floor, "You couldn't _what_, Don? Stay here with us? We could get through this together, you know. Somehow, we would pull through. But instead you decided that running, hiding would be the best solution. So, did it work?"

Don turned to face his younger brother, his apathy switching into anger. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You have _no_ idea."

That did it. Four little words and Charlie exploded.

"No idea?! Really? In case you forget Da…David was my friend too. We _both_ buried someone we cared about! You know what our only difference is? After the funeral I stayed. I had the guts to face what was about to come. You didn't. So, don't tell me I have no idea, because I saw my father age from one day to another, I stayed with the woman I love until she cried herself to sleep."

Don opened his mouth to respond, when his brother added: "But I couldn't help the people who needed it the most."

For a while, the two brothers just stood there, facing each other. When Charlie spoke again, his voice came out as a whisper.

"I always admired you for that, you know. You weren't always the best brother, but you were an amazing leader and a very good friend from the very beginning."

The mathematician razed his gaze to look into his brother's eyes.

"But maybe I was wrong. You couldn't be there for your team when their world shuttered into pieces. I guess even I make mistakes then, huh?"

Don just stood there, frozen, giving no signs that he would ever move again. Charlie continued.

"I really tried you know. And not just me. Dad, Amita, even Larry. We tried to help them deal, to talk, to get it out of their system. Nothing worked. They just shielded themselves from us, kept their distance. You know the expression 'dead man walking' ? I never quite understood what it meant."

"Stop", Don finally murmured.

"I finally get it.", Charlie continued, as if he hadn't noticed the interruption, "I get to see it every day. He's not doing anything anymore. He's not laughing, joking around, hell, he's not even angry. He's not 'alive' anymore. He's just..there."

The FBI agent didn't need any clarification on who the 'he' was, he knew all too well. "Stop", he repeated.

"Honestly, it's like watching a machine…"

"Just STOP!", Don shouted, storming out of the garage. He was in his car a minute later, speeding toward his destination.

* * *

_No, it can't be true_, he tried to convince himself half an hour later. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to, not until he saw it with his own eyes. The elevator doors opened to reveal the crowded FBI headquarters and Don Eppes stepped out. Ignoring the stares and murmurs, he searched desperately for what he was looking for. At the end of the long office, three familiar desks held his attention. Two of them were unoccupied at the moment. His eyes fell on the man currently sitting in the third one. He was wearing a SWAT suit and typing something on his computer.

Don's heart started racing, his chest heavy by a sudden, unbearable weight. His mind ordered him to move, but his body didn't seem able to comply. And then it happened.

As if driven by a sixth sense, Colby Granger turned around and looked at his boss. Their eyes met and Don held his breath. He was expecting to see anything in these green eyes. Anger, pain, accusation. Anything but what he saw. Because Charlie was right. There was _nothing _left in Colby's eyes.

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_**Before some of you start shooting..I know the "real" Don would NEVER abandon his team like that!It's just that this makes things much more interesting!I promise he makes up for it in later chapters!!**

**Also,you will see what happened after Colby passed out,I'm not gonna leave it like that!There will be flashbacks,starting next chapter!**

**The reason I didn't split this one in two,is that I wanted you to read the confrontation between Don and Charlie!I loved writing it and I'd really like to know what you think about it(and the whole chapter of course)..**

**I'll try to post always once or maybe twice a week!I have semester exams,so that gets in the way a bit!**

**Thanks a lot for reading! :)**

**PS:I have my way with computers sometimes,so there's a chance that I posted chapter 1 again..I'm not sure yet!I'll go find out now..Sorry if I did!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**First of all,I'm really,really sorry for the delay!My computer had a virus problem and I just got it back..So,I apologize for that..**

**Of course,I wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing and all that!It really does make me feel great! :)**

**Moving on..So,I didn't have Internet for the past week and a half and the first thing I see today is that they _cancelled _Numb3rs!Come on...!Whose brilliant idea was that!I knew it was a possibility,but I never thought they would actually do it..  
**

**Come to think of it,I was ok with season 6 finale when I thought that there would continue..But they split David and Colby up and they're just gonna leave it there?They were _never_ suppose to break up!I was kind of expecting the rest of the stuff that happened,but this...This is unbelievable!Maybe CBS(that's how it's called,right?)will realize how stupid a decision that was and bring back the show..Long shot,I know,but we can always dream.. :(**

**Back to the story..I just want to warn you that the only medical knowledge I have comes from House M.D and Grey's Anatomy,so don't pay close attention to what I'm writing regarding this area!**

**And yes..I don't own Numb3rs!If I did,it would never be cancelled..!**

**

* * *

**

Don stood there frozen, trapped into Colby's gaze, for what seemed like hours. Only when the younger agent broke eye contact, did he allow his body to relax, at the same time releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. His mind started working again and the world snapped back into focus.

He was wondering if he should go and say something, when Colby stood up and disappeared in the war room, making his decision for him. Don felt a sudden, sharp pain, disturbingly similar to a knife sinking in his gut. With his heart pounding in his ears, the senior agent turned around and, as quickly as possible, made his way to the garage, avoiding whoever attempted to exchange a few words with him.

Once he found himself in the solitude of his car, he rested his head on the wheel, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. It was in that moment, that he lost control of his thoughts and found his mind travelling back, returning to that fateful day, when the nightmare had begun.

* * *

"_Col, are you okay?". Don found himself standing next to his agent, having no memory of how or when he got there. "Oh, God, you're hurt", he exclaimed when he saw the blood, that by now was covering Colby's whole left side. "We need to get you to a hospital. Where's David?"_

_The pause was too long for his liking and Don felt his stomach tightening. "Eppes" , Tim King finally murmured, with a tone that convinced him, that whatever came next would change things forever. He didn't respond. His eyes took in the fire, Tim restraining Colby, the rest of the squad staring at the burning house, and his mind made the connection. He heard Tim say something else, but he couldn't find the strength to pay attention. His surroundings started spinning and he could feel his knees trembling, when he registered the only thing that could reach out to him in this state._

_Without a warning, Colby's body went limp and would have hit the ground if it weren't for King's quick reflexes. The SWAT leader slowly lowered the young agent to the ground, once again applying pressure to the wound._

"_Colby!". Don kneeled beside them, his fingers immediately making contact with his friend's neck. He searched frantically for a few moments, until he felt the faint heartbeat._

"_I've got a pulse.", he announced with obvious relief._

_Suddenly, an ambulance came to a sudden halt a few meters away and two paramedics jumped out._

"_What happened?"_

"_Bullet wound to the left shoulder. I managed to slow the bleeding, he passed out right before you got here.", Tim summarized. By the time he was done, the older paramedic was already assessing the damage in Colby's unconscious form._

_With quick, methodical movements and careful not to cause any more harm, he covered the agent's bleeding shoulder with clean gauzes, all the while giving instructions to the younger woman who was following him._

"_Start an IV and let the hospital know that he'll need a transfusion. BP is too low, oxygen is fairly normal given the circumstances, but bag him just in case."_

_Making sure his directions were followed, he turned to the two men hovering nearby. "Another ambulance will be here in a few minutes. Was anyone else injured?"_

"_One of my men was shot in the vest. Says he's fine, but I'll make sure he gets checked out."_

"_That's probably for the best. What about the fire?"_

_The answer this time took a little longer and came from the same man. "Two men were inside."_

_The man looked at the building and sighed. His job was to help people, but this time it was perfectly clear to everyone that there was nothing he could do._

"_I'm sorry", he said sincerely._

_In the next three minutes Colby was loaded in the ambulance, a needle sticking out of his arm, providing him with fluids, and a mask covering his face._

_Don started to climb behind him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_I'll go with him.", Tim said in a soft tone , "Go talk to them and meet us there.", he pointed somewhere behind them._

_Don followed his gaze to where Liz and Nikki were standing by the car, seemingly too shocked to move. With a last glance at his wounded friend, he gave Tim a short nod, a silent warning,_ take care of him,_ and warily approached the two women._

_Liz was the first one to acknowledge him. "How's Colby?"_

"_Took a bullet in the shoulder. They're taking him to the hospital, we'll meet them there.", he replied waiting for the second half of the question. It didn't came. And then he realized that no words were necessary. He looked them both in the eyes, confirming their worst fears._

_Liz brought her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to surpass the sobs that penetrated her body, while Nikki stared at nowhere in particular, her face complete expressionless._

This is all my fault, _was Don's only thought, as he watched his team coming apart._

_

* * *

_

A car sped by him and Don returned to the present. But for the first time, these memories didn't cause his body to shake, didn't trigger the sharp pain in his chest. The only think he could feel was sheer determination, because finally, he knew what he had to do, and _no one _would stop him from doing it.

Having given up on his work for the time being, Charlie was sitting in the living room, lost in his thoughts. His father had asked him if he was okay, after he'd stormed in the house, furious from his fight with Don. At the scream he had received for an answer, Alan had decided to give his youngest son some space, and was now once again trying to beat a genius in chess.

With his anger finally gone, Charlie walked over to where his father and Larry were sitting and opened his mouth to apologize, when he heard the front door open.

_Oh, come on, _he thought. He didn't know why, but a part of him hadn't expected to see his brother again for another month. _Maybe you pushed too far,_ a low mental voice offered.

Trying to calm this small, irrational part of his brain that was sure that Don would shoot him, Charlie turned to face his brother….and froze. First, he felt relief, knowing that the person looking back at him would never harm him. Because after all these encounters earlier that day, he was finally coming face to face with his _brother._ Not that man who had seemed so lost, but someone who, in his mind, could do anything. A true FBI agent, a true leader.

And against _that _man he had no chance.

He heard his father standing up and wondered if he had sensed the change as well.

"Donnie?", the senior Eppes started and Charlie knew, _he saw it too._

"Hey, guys.", Don greeted them.

"You okay, son?", Alan continued, with a hint of worry.

The agent seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds, before answering honestly for the very first time. "No, not really. But I think I will be. And I need help with something. From all of you."

His father hurried to reassure him. "Of course, just tell…", but Don cut him off. "First, I need to have a word with Charlie, alone."

Alan hesitated, no doubt having realized that his sons' last conversation didn't go so well. But Charlie gave him a small smile, before answering: "Of course."

He followed his brother to the garden, bracing himself. He waited silently for a couple of minutes and then, unable to contain himself any longer, started. "Listen, Don…."

"No! You had your chance, bro. Now, it's my turn." He moved away from him, but unlike before, he turned and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered, after a moment of silence, and he really meant it. "I really am sorry for all of this. I know I let you down, _I know_ you were expecting more from me. Hell, I was expecting more from me! I never meant for you to get through this alone." He was talking faster and faster now, as if a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders. "I was being an idiot. You know, during our training, they say something like that might happen. We're spending so many hours learning how to deal with it, when the time comes. But truth is, you can_ never_ be ready. I wasn't either. I lost it, and for that I'm really sorry. But I thought you, of all people, would understand, that you'd be able to relate."

Charlie gasped, as Don's words slowly sank in. His mind wandered years back, when his mother had "left" them and a familiar pain tore through him.

"Yes." , he agreed, before the memories had the chance to overwhelm him, "I guess I should understand, huh?"

And without a warning all of his anger vanished and he felt a terrible longing for his brother.

"So, is there a chance to call it even and move on?", he asked, hope obvious in his voice.

"That would be really great.", came the reply, as Don, with two big steps, closed the distance between them, rested an arm around his brother's shoulders and for a few moments he just held him.

But that was only the first step and the agent knew there was no time to lose.

"Let's go back inside, I wanna talk to you guys about something."

But Charlie had one more thing to say.

"Hey, Don..You do know that _none_ of this was your fault, right?"

"Chuck…."

"Oh, no! No, no! Don't 'Chuck' me. Listen, man. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault, it was _no one's_ fault!"

"I should have been there.", Don argued.

"And what would you have done? There was absolutely no way to know what was gonna happen.", Charlie tried to reason with his brother. But seeing that logic wouldn't work, he quickly changed his approach. "Fine, have it your way. But in that case, it was my fault too. I sent David and Colby there.". Truth is, for a while, he actually thought that it_ was _his fault. But that changed after a very reasonable talk with Amita, whose first argument was "don't be an idiot..".

It was a hit below the belt, he knew it, but he had to convince his brother. He knew the moment he said those words that this was the right strategy and was proven right half a heartbeat later.

"What? No way, Charlie. You just did what we asked you to do. You couldn't have known."

The mathematician didn't answer, he simply raised his eyebrows and waited. When he saw that Don had realized where he was getting at, he offered and sad smile.

"It was _no one's _fault.", he repeated.

And Don, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't argue. "Maybe so. That doesn't make it any easier."

"I know. I didn't say it would. Only time will do that. Come on, man.", he added, trying to lighten the mood, "There was something you wanted to talk about."

Taking a deep breath, Don nodded. "Yeah, there was. Let's go back inside."

* * *

A few hours later, he knew everything. And it was worse than he had expected. His family informed him about everything that took place during his absence. Knowing that blaming himself wouldn't lead anywhere, he laid down his plan and asked for their support.

"You know that you don't really have to ask, right?", was his brother's only reply.

Giving a smile in return, he continued, "So, I'm gonna head to the FBI and talk to the director."

"Don't you think it's a little late, Donnie? You can always go tomorrow."

"Sorry, Dad. But I think I wasted enough time as it is. See you guys tomorrow at work."

* * *

I wasn't much later that he was exiting the director's office, his budge and gun resting once more comfortably on his belt. He was welcomed warmly by his boss, who'd told him how much he was needed here.

Having the technicalities out of the way, Don made his way to his office, knowing from his family, that his team, or at least the majority of it, would be there, no matter how late it was. They were proven right, when a few minutes later he reached his destination, only to find Nikki and Liz typing reports. Approaching them stealthily, he stood between the two desks and with his newly found determination said: "Hey."

Liz immediately turned around and stared at him with her mouth hanging open, where Nikki, after a moment of hesitation, cast him a glance and returned the greeting, before focusing again on her work.

_Yes, that's what I thought,_ Don admitted to himself, not really surprised by their reactions.

By now Liz had recovered from her initial shock and stood up to offer a brief embrace to the senior agent. "Hey, Don. It's good to see you again.", she said and she meant it.

"Good to see you too.", came the reply. "What's up, Nikki?", he turned his attention to the woman sitting at her desk, not paying attention to the reunion taking place behind her back.

"Nothing, just work, you know."

"I can see that.", Don said, his voice still calm. "Listen, can I talk to you for a moment in the war room?". Receiving a hesitant nod from Liz, he added, "To both of you."

"Right now? We're kind of busy here.", Nikki offered, still refusing to turn around.

"It won't take long, I promise."

Hearing the annoyance in Don's voice, Liz intervened, "Yeah, come on, Nik, we're almost done anyway."

But her partner didn't take the hint. "Actually, I still have some things to do. Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you later."

_Well, I tried_, Don thought. "War room! NOW, Agent Betancourt!", he yelled, before walking away.

Liz waited a few seconds, while Nikki swallowed her anger, and then, after sending her a "Behave!" look, they made their way to the war room.

"Sit!", Don ordered when they got there, still using his authoritative tone. Noticing the lack of further reaction, he continued in a softer voice.

"How are you holding up?", he asked skipping the "Are you okay?" part completely, since, like in his case, the answer was obvious.

The question was aimed at both women, but he looked at Liz, knowing that she would be the first to reply.

He was right. "Okay, I guess. At least we _are_ holding up." Don realized that her answer was hiding a deeper meaning, but decided to worry about that later.

Offering a sympathetic smile he switched his gaze. "Nikki..", he almost pleaded when he found her staring at her hands. His tone caused her to raise her eyes and look at him. And there it was, the silent accusation, _"You left us."_

Sighing, Don closed the distance between him and his agents and sat right across of them.

"I know.", was the response to her look. "I can apologize, if that's what you want, I've already done that once today. But I doubt it will make things right. So, instead, I can only ask for a second chance and in return I promise you that this will _never _happen again. I will _always _be here when you need me."

His little speech was met by silence. Once again, Liz was the first to respond. "Deal!", she said with a big smile. Don reached and squeezed her hand lightly, thanking her, before looking at Nikki.

This time she was looking right back at him. "What? You want a group hug or something!" Don chuckled once, accepting the sarcasm as the answer he was looking for, but all too aware of the different reply her eyes were giving him, _"Remember your promise."_

"So, why don't we call it a night? You'll have plenty of time to finish your precious reports tomorrow." They both started arguing at once.

"We can…"

"There's no probl…."

"Do I have to make it an order? You have to get some sleep.", he silenced them.

"Thing is, boss, sleep isn't the easier thing lately and from my part, I prefer working than staring at my ceiling all night.", Nikki admitted.

"I get that.", the senior agent reassured her, "And trust me, that makes two of us. But we all have to try."

Knowing that arguing wouldn't do them any good, the two women rose from their seats and turned to leave.

"Hey,", Don stopped them at the door, "you know where Colby is?"

"He headed home about an hour ago.", Nikki offered in a weird voice, without turning back. " 'Night."

Liz hesitated, but after a few moments looked at her boss with a pleading look in her eyes. "You have to do something. He _needs _help." And with that she exited the room, leaving Don alone with his thoughts.

* * *

He had gotten in his car fully intending to go to Robin's place, but that wasn't the building he was looking at.

_It's past midnight, he could be asleep,_ he tried to postpone the inevitable. But he found himself walking toward the door anyway. He could hear Liz's words in his mind. _He needs help._

With his heart pounding, he knocked twice and waited. _Maybe he really is asleep_, he thought a few minutes later, when there was still no answer. He turned around to leave, not knowing if he should feel relieved, when he heard the door opening.

Once more, he found his body moving automatically.

He turned, only to find two green eyes staring right at him.

"Don.", Colby acknowledged him. "Long time no see."

* * *

**That's it for now!Thanks for reading!  
**

**I hope that this makes Don's fans feel better.. ;) Didn't mean to make him look bad in the last chapter,honestly!This sets things right,I think!**

**I did consider writing a longer reunion between Don and the girls,but decided against it,because I thought that it would make things a bit boring..Anyhow,the big reunion comes next chapter and from now on it'll be more about Colby..**

**So,please let me know what you think and if you don't agree with something feel free to say so..!**

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible!(I just have 200 pages of Prehistorical Archaeology in my way)**

**:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

**Okay,as always,thanks a lot for reading and,of course,reviewing!**

**I admit that I made a lot of changes,in order to be happy with this chapter!I hope you guys like it!**

**Also,I really want to be able to post more often,but,as I said,I have exams that unfortunately demand my attention...**

**Don't own Numb3rs(sadly) or the characters,blah,blah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Don would never, during his life, forget the day that he found his agent half dead inside that freighter, two years ago. The picture of his friend's pale face as he laid there, was forever imprinted in his mind. He'd looked so vulnerable and tired, even in unconsciousness. He'd truly looked dead. The senior agent had later convinced himself that people who spent five weeks in prison and have a lunatic injecting them with lethal drugs for the past hours, are supposed to look like that. This time, though, as much as he searched, he couldn't find an excuse.

The man in front of him, seemed old and tired, as if he hadn't slept in ages. _Which he probably hasn't,_ that small, annoying voice commented.

It didn't matter, though. He knew from the start that he would have to try really hard to make things right. This was nothing he hadn't expected.

"Hey.", he tried to hide the pain and worry from his voice, "Hope I didn't wake you."

Colby made a sound, that Don received as an effort to laugh. "Nope. Don't worry. To be honest, I was kind of expecting you."

Not knowing how to respond the older man tried to start a light conversation. "Well, here I am. Can I come in or are we gonna talk from the door?"

"Sure thing, boss. Come in, make yourself at home."

Forcing himself to smile, Don entered the house and heard the door behind closing. Trying desperately to get rid of the sudden, irrational feeling of being trapped, the agent looked around him. The last time he'd come here, the place looked ordinary. It was obvious that a single, hard-working man was living here, but nothing had stand out. Now the first thing he noticed was the cold. The windows were wide open, allowing the chilly wind to enter the apartment.

"Man, it's freezing in here. Aren't you cold?", he asked, noticing for the first time the simple T-shirt that Colby was wearing .

"Nah. Not really.", the younger agent replied, at the same time taking something from the table. Don felt his heart sinking at the sight of the half empty bottle, which he immediately labeled as not beer.

"Want some?", Colby offered him the bottle.

"No, I think I'll pass.", his hope for an uneventful conversation vanishing in front of Colby's glassy look and slightly unsteady movements. "Listen, buddy. I wanted to talk, but obviously now it's not the best time. Why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Come on, Don. Now it's a great time! What did you wanna talk about?"

_Might as well give it a shot, _"Honestly, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

Colby gave him a smile that in any other case would be enough to reassure him. "I'm fine, man. You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big boy. I can take care of himself."

Detecting the slight hint of anger, Don rushed to explain. "I know that, Col. No one said that you can't. It's just that…Well, Charlie and Dad and even Liz said that…", he suddenly stopped, realizing that he made a mistake, when Colby's eyes suddenly flashed with fury.

"Said what? You came back and the first thing you do is _spy _on me? Did you get regular reports on my behavior while you were gone as well?"

Don was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. "Wha..? No, man, listen…I'm just worried for you and so are they. We…."

"I don't need your worry. In fact I don't need _anything _from you, especially your pity."

"Pity!", the conversation was already out of control and the senior agent knew that they weren't anywhere near the end of it. "What are you talking about? No one feels pity for you."

"Really? You should have seen your father or Charlie when they came to talk to me. See, Don, I know that look all too well. I used to get it all the time when I first came back from Afghanistan.", Colby was shaking and Don couldn't understand whether it was because of his anger or the freezing wind. Knowing that pushing his friend wouldn't solve anything, he took a deep breath and started talking with a soothing tone.

"Okay. Just take it easy, bud. Let's sit down for a while.". But it was too late for that. Colby was far beyond the point where words would calm him down.

"I DON'T NEED TO SIT DOWN!", he shouted on top of his lungs. He turned his back on his boss and took a couple deep breaths. "Just…Just go, okay?"

The broken whisper brought back unpleasant memories and for the second time that day Don Eppes found himself lost in the past.

* * *

"_Donnie?", the worried voice caused him to raise his head. He was sitting alone in an uncomfortable chair, waiting for Colby's surgery to finish. Tim had left a few minutes after he arrived at the hospital, saying that he had to check on his team and asking Don to keep him posted. After receiving the news that the surgery could take a while, Liz and Nikki had gone to get some coffee. So now, he was just sitting there, sick with worry, waiting for a doctor to get him out of his misery. That was exactly how his family found him._

"_Hey, Dad.", he acknowledged his father before offering a small nod to Charlie and Amita, who were standing next to Alan, holding hands._

"_How is he?", his brother asked, not wasting any time. Don had called his father when he first got here, letting him know that Colby was hurt. But that was all he had tell him and now he knew he had to fill them in on the rest of the events. He stood up slowly and braced himself. "He's still in surgery. The doctors haven't told me anything yet. We're just waiting.", he drew a shaky breath, "Listen, guys, do me a favor and sit down for a while, there's something I have to tell you."_

_After a brief hesitation Alan and Amita followed his advice. Charlie however didn't move. "What the hell happened?", he demanded to know, "Did you catch the guy? He's the one that shot Colby, right? And where are David and the girls?"_

"_No, we didn't catch him. I don't really know what happened, when I got there it was already over. It looks like it was a trap. Mercer's place must have been full of explosion. The whole house blew up.", he looked at his brother and waited to see the instant realization. But the others were just looking at him with shocked, confused expressions._

_Amita was the one who spoke. "An explosion? But I thought Colby was shot. What are.."_

"_He was. King said that someone opened fire at them and that's when Colby got hit. They got the shooter, but it wasn't our guy."_

"_What about the explosion?", Alan asked with a fearful expression and Don knew that he was starting to realize that something else had happened._

_His voice was shaking as he mouthed the next words. "David and a member of the SWAT squad went to search the house.", his breath was coming out quickly, "It was all a trap.", he continued as if the previous events were only now sinking in. "It was all a trap.", he repeated, still unable to draw a deep breath. He started panicking. "Don!", someone shook him violently. He met his brother's terrified eyes. "David's dead!". Don's knees finally gave in._

_And that's exactly where he stayed for the next couple hours. He was vaguely aware of Amita's sobs, of the tears that were running down on his father's face even as he was trying to comfort his eldest son. He could hear the pain in his brother's voice, as he held his future wife in his arms, whispering to her. At some point Liz and Nikki returned and tried desperately to get him to talk to them. He _was _aware of everything, but he couldn't bring his body to move. He had just come in terms with the fact that he would stay on the hospital's floor, frozen, for the rest of his life when he heard a new voice._

"_You're here with Agent Granger, right?". Granger…He knew that name. That name meant something even in this mess. Granger._

"_Colby!", he gasped._

"_Yes.", the voice said again and this time Don raised his eyes to see a middle-aged doctor looking at him. He stood up in a fluid motion that made his muscles complain._

"_How is he?", Alan took control of the situation, after casting a worried glance towards his son._

_Dr Wilson, as the tag revealed that his name was, smiled encouragingly and answered. "He's out of surgery. I was able to remove the bullet and repair the damage, which was more than I would have liked. He lost a significant amount of blood, for which he's receiving a transfusion."_

"_So, he's gonna be okay?", Liz asked._

"_He'll have a long recovery. As I said, the damage the bullet caused was extended. Moving his arm won't be easy for some time. That can be fixed only with physical therapy, which will probably be painful. He'll need a lot of support, but I think he's gonna be okay."_

_Hearing the sighs of relief, the doctor added, "I'm expecting him to wake up soon. If you want, one of you can sit with him, so he won't be alone."_

_Alan gave his son a soft shove. "Go ahead.", he said, "We'll wait here."_

_Nodding in agreement Don followed the doctor to his friend's room. Colby was laying on the hospital bed, looking so young, that Don felt a sudden need protect him, to shield him from the rest of the world. His left shoulder was heavily bandaged, forbidding any kind of movement. Careful not to disturb the unconscious man, Don sat on a chair near the bed and waited._

_Half an hour later and true to the doctor's words, Colby started to stir._

"_Col?", the senior agent asked._

_Getting a weak moan in return, he tried again. "Come on, buddy. Open your eyes."_

_Colby's second attempt was successful and Don smiled. "Hey.", he whispered in a soft tone, placing a hand on his friend's good shoulder and stroking him lightly._

"_Hey.", came the hoarse reply, "What happened?"_

"_You got shot. How are you feeling?"_

"_Getting shot summarizes it perfectly. 'M tired."_

"_Yeah, that's probably because of the blood loss. You're gonna be fine, though. Just rest."_

"_Mmm.", Colby was already half asleep. "Where's Dav'd?". Don's heart sank. _He doesn't remember, _he realized, not knowing if he should be grateful or not. But he knew that now was not the time. "Just go to sleep.", he urged the younger man._

_But apparently, even in this state Colby noticed the lack of answer. His eyes opened again and looked at his boss. "Where is he?"_

_Desperate to avoid that conversation until his friend was better he forced himself to smile. "Don't worry about anyth…", he started, but was unable to finish as Colby's eyes suddenly filled with horror._

"_No.", he chocked and Don could practically see the memories returning._

"_Col…", he tried in vain to calm his friend before things got out of control._

"_No.", the second sound was followed by a sob. The heart monitor started racing as the injured agent struggled to move._

"_Colby!". Suddenly the small room was crowded._

"_What happened?", Dr Wilson asked urgently._

"_He remembered…His partner…He…", Don mumbled ,unable to form a complete sentence, but the doctor seemed to understand._

"_Don't worry. We'll sedate him, so he won't cause any more harm to himself."_

_Two minutes later, the only sound in the room was Colby's weak sobs, as the sedative was taking effect, leaving him unable to do anything else. Don approached the bed and positioned himself so that his friend could see him, even in his half-conscious state._

"_It's gonna be all right. We're gonna be okay. You're not alone, I'm here.", he whispered in a calm voice, squeezing Colby's hand._

_With the little energy he had left, the younger man pulled his hand away and closed his eyes exhausted. His words were barely audible. "Doesn't mat'r. Just…Jus' go."_

_

* * *

_

Don had heard these words before. Someone else might have taken the advice and leave. But he wasn't someone else and despite the fact that, later in that night, he would wonder if he had made the right call, as he was standing there the thought didn't even cross his mind.

"No.", he said with determination. "You _will_ listen to me first. I get how you feel, okay? Trust me, I get it. But this here,", he pointed at the bottle that Colby had left on the table, ",that's not the answer. Just like running away wasn't the answer. If we want to get through this, we _have_ to stick together."

"What if I _don't _want to get through this, huh?"

Don's shiver had nothing to do with the low temperature. "You don't mean that."

"Really! I told you at the hospital, it doesn't matter anymore. Leave me alone"

_Don't say it, do not say it, _a frantic voice was yelling in Don's mind. But it was his last chance. "You think he would have wanted this?"

Colby froze, his eyes flashed. "_Don't..", _he growled_._

"You think Dav…". The fist collided with his jaw with unbelievable force. He stumbled backwards and reached for something to steady himself. He was trying to regain his balance when he heard a gasp of pain that however hadn't escaped his mouth.

Colby was on his knees, his left arm wrapped around his stomach in a desperate attempt to keep his shoulder still. He was taking quick, short breaths, struggling to control the intense pain. With his head still spinning from the blow, Don kneeled beside him.

"What? What is it?", he asked almost hysterically. "Your shoulder? Damn it, Colby!"

"I'm fine.", replied Colby stubbornly. Greeting his teeth he rose from his position.

"We should get you to the hospital.", the senior agent insisted, reaching to assist his friend.

"No, I'm fine. Please, Don, just go. I can't…I can't do this. Please."

The exhaustion in his voice convinced Don that maybe it _was_ enough for one day. "You'll be okay?"

Getting a nod in response, he made his way to the door and, glancing one last time at his friend, exited the house. It wouldn't be long before he understood what a terrible mistake that was.

* * *

"Hey, boss.". Nikki was the first to greet him the next morning, when he reached the FBI one hour later than usual. "Long night?", she added when she saw the angry bruise on his face.

"You could say that.", he sighed, "Where are the others?"

"Liz went to grab some files from LAPD and I don't know where Granger is. Usually, he's the first one here. Maybe he overslept."

"Maybe…", Don walked away, trying to accept Nikki's explanation.

_2 hours later_

"Call him again!", Eppes barked again.

"I did. He's not answering his cell or at home.". Nikki replied, trying very hard to hide her annoyance. "Calm down. I sent Liz to his place, she should be there any minute now."

Miraculously, her desk phone ringed that exact moment. By the time she reached to pick it up, Don was already talking. "Yeah. Eppes."

It wasn't hard to understand that he didn't hear what he wanted. "What do you mean he's not answering! Just get in….I don't care. Break the door down. Now!"

Nikki looked at her boss incredulously, but he seemed to be completely serious. Apparently Liz agreed with him, because the next second a loud crash was heard over the phone.

They both waited, frozen like statues. Suddenly Don tensed and pressed the phone to his ear. Unable to hear what her partner was saying, Nikki waited for Don's reaction, to give her a clue on what was happening.

She wasn't one to worry easily, but she was sure that the horror that appeared in Don's eyes couldn't be a good sign.

* * *

**Long flashback,I know..I thought of splitting it in two,but I liked better that 's probably one more left!  
**

**To be honest,that wasn't how I planned to finish the chapter!Originally,I had one more sentence,explaining what Liz found!But a little cliff hanger never hurt anyone,so...**

**Thanks for reading and please,let me know what you think!**

**:)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**I did it, I posted a chapter! So sorry for the delay, especially after my little cliffhanger, but I've been really busy with my classes…**

**Once more, thanks for reading and reviewing! My friends didn't believe that someone was actually reading my story, until I showed them the reviews! Yes, they are that supportive sometimes… ; )**

**Of course, I don't own Numb3rs or the characters…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HE'S NOT THERE_!" Don exploded, causing the whole floor to look at him. "I thought you said his car was parked outside."

Seemingly unaware of her boss's yelling, Nikki was just sitting there, her mind racing. _Where the hell are you? What did you do? _Another angry retort caused her to flinch and, not wasting any time, she stood up and took the phone from Don.

"Hey, it's me." she spoke quickly, knowing that she had only a few seconds before Don recovered from his initial shock "Get back here and we'll figure out what to do." She closed the phone without waiting for an answer and turned around.

"What did you…" the senior agent growled, but once more Nikki didn't let him finish.

"Panicking," she said slowly, "won't help us find him."

"I am _not…_"

But her patience had run out. "You don't get to lose it, okay? We need you now. You _promised_ to be here when we need you. Please."

Their eyes locked for a moment and Don visibly relaxed. "Okay." he inhaled deeply "Let's go wait for Liz."

* * *

The only time he had walked this long without stopping, was years ago, in Kandahar desert, under the boiling sun. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The convoy he was part of had been ambushed and during the following combat most of the Humvees had been destroyed. Once the fight was over, they had loaded the injured men on the remaining vehicles, while those still able to stand up were forced to cover the long distance on foot. The difference was that back then, he had a destination, a goal. To stay alive, to reach his base, to see his friends again. Walking meant survival. Now, he was just wandering through the empty streets, not paying attention to where he was going. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the cold wasn't bothering him anymore. It was already morning, but the sun was hidden behind the dark clouds, that had made their appearance with the first light and were now steadily covering the whole sky.

He didn't know what made him stop, but his back was suddenly resting against something hard. His foggy mind registered the trees around him._ A park, _his subconscious informed him just before the first drop of rain touched him. One single drop was able to release an unstoppable flood of memories.

* * *

_The rain was the only thing keeping him conscious. The small, cold droplets had somehow managed to distract him from the fire that seemed to consume him, starting from his shoulder. Because that burning, excruciating sensation could only be caused by flames, eating away his flesh. He had no other explanation. And yet somehow, he was able to force himself to maintain some connection with the world around him. Not that falling asleep was the easiest thing, when you had someone calling your name. And after that came the unpleasant feeling of being lifted. Gravity abandoned him for a few seconds and he was sure he was floating. And then all hell broke loose._

"_BP is dropping. How much longer?" someone shouted, annoyingly close to his ear. The response was lost when someone forced his eyelids open and a bright light blinded him momentarily._

"_Pupils are…" But he didn't hear the rest, because once again exhaustion and pain overwhelmed him._

"_Agent Granger? Colby?" Someone was calling him after a period of time that could be minutes or months. He tried to answer, but he couldn't remember how._

"_Open your eyes for me, Agent." _

_Somehow, surprising even himself, he managed to do so. A middle-aged man was standing above him, a mask covering his nose and mouth. "Good. Good job, Colby. You're in a hospital, okay? We're gonna take care of you. Do you remember what happened?"_

_Colby forced his mind to work, trying to connect the dots, to figure out what was going on. But the doctor, noticing the lack of response, hurried to give him the information he was looking for. "You were shot. Do you remember that?" and without waiting for an answer he continued "You're gonna be okay now. You're in good hands, just try to relax, okay?"_

_The agent snorted mentally. Someone should inform the otherwise kind doctor, that the words "shot" and "relax" didn't fit well together. Unfortunately the revelation of what had happened made him, once more, aware of the intense pain and a moan escaped his lips._

"_Easy now, Granger," a voice said. Searching with his eyes, he found Tim King standing close to his head. The older man was looking at him with worried eyes. Normally, Colby would be relieved by the familiar presence, but for a reason he couldn't comprehend, he felt his heart tightening. Something was wrong, he knew it. Something other than the bullet hole currently decorating his shoulder. But he couldn't remember what._

"_Wha…" he tried to speak, but suddenly he was moving again._

"_You're gonna be okay. Just hang in there, Colby," Tim hurried to reassure him, a moment before the SWAT leader disappeared from his sight._

_He wanted to say something, but he no longer had the strength. Despite his best efforts, darkness was starting to consume him._

"_Stay…me…" he half registered the words, unable to decipher their meaning. And there, seconds before he lost the battle with unconsciousness, he realized what was bothering him._

"_Dav'd," he slurred, but it was already too late._

_

* * *

_

Colby tried to ignore the fact that it wasn't just the rain flowing down his cheeks. There was something else, warm, that had a salty taste. But he couldn't be crying. He hadn't cried in years. The last time was a distant memory, about seventeen years ago, when his father had died. He hadn't shed a single tear when he saw many of his friends die in front of his eyes in Afghanistan or when Lancer was torturing him for information. Not even a month ago, when he had to say goodbye to his best friend.

* * *

"_You ready, Col?" Don entered the hospital room and approached his friend._

_Three days after his surgery the doctors had allowed Colby to leave the hospital, just to attend David's funeral. Don had pleaded with them for hours, trying to explain how important this was for all of them. Dr. Wilson had finally given his permission, after a very long talk with his patient and Don, during which he gave them a list of instructions for Colby to follow._

_So now Colby was sitting on the edge of his bed, already wearing a black suit, his arm immobilized by a sling and currently staring at the black tie he was holding._

"_Need help with that, bud?" the senior agent asked, already reaching for the tie and carefully hanging it around Colby's neck._

"_A nurse helped me wear the suit but she had to leave. Said something about a car accident," came the hoarse reply._

"_No harm done, right?" he finished his task and took a step back to see the results. "Perfect," he said with a soft smile._

"_Thanks," Colby said half-hearted as he took a deep breath and prepared to push himself out of the bed._

"_Wow, wow, wait!" Don was at his side instantly, applying pressure to his good shoulder, in an attempt to stop him from moving. "I just wanna check if you remember what the doc said," he explained, seeing Colby's questioning look._

"_Don…"_

"_Seriously, man. You have to be careful. If you feel anything, anything at all, you tell me immediately, no matter what we're doing. And then we're coming right back here, okay? Are you in any pain? If you don't feel up to it, we don't have to…"_

"_I'm good, honestly. The doc gave me something for the pain. I'm fine."_

"_Okay. Come on. We'll take it slow," Don put a hand around Colby's waist, helping him to stand up._

_Half an hour later they arrived to their destination. Colby was immediately put in a chair, where he stayed for the next hours._

_

* * *

_

That was the last thing the agent clearly remembered. After that he could only recall bits and pieces. Amita crying, while Charlie held her close to him. Liz and Nikki trying very hard _not_ to cry, as Alan attempted to comfort them both at once. The loud sobs of a middle-aged woman, he couldn't even look at. He was almost sure that at some point Don left his seat beside him, giving a small speech that however escaped his mind completely. He also remembered seeing familiar faces. Larry. Tim King. Ian Edgerton. Garry Walker. And most importantly a woman who gave him a warm hug. "Hey," was the only thing Megan said to him. At some point, someone helped him get in a car. And then he was back in the hospital.

But at this moment, none of this things mattered for Colby. The rain, which by now was considerably heavier, helped him clear his fuzzy head and his conversation with Don found its way back to him. Like most things this previous month, it felt like last night had happened to someone else, like he wasn't the one who had gotten drunk and hit his friend. And yet it was him, it was always him. Suddenly, Don's words rang clearly in his mind.

_You think he would have wanted this?_

No, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't. There had been a long talk around that matter when David had gotten out of the elevator he was being held hostage, just to find out that his partner had been spiraling out of control all day. Then, it had all began with a beer and before he knew it, David was forcing him to promise that if something ever happened to him, he would be okay. At the time he had tried to shrug David off with a chuckle, but seeing his friend's stare finally decided to humor him.

"I'll be okay," he had said. Thing is, despite the nature of their work, he hadn't imagined, not even in his worst nightmares, that he would be forced to keep his promise.

But he had to do it now. Realization hit him so hard that the air was knocked out of his lungs. Pain shot through him and he knew that the pain from the bullet was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. The truth he had refused to believe for so long suddenly became unbearably clear. It was too much for him to handle alone. Shaking, his clothes by now completely wet, he stood up and started walking again.

* * *

"Where is he?" Don Eppes asked, no one in particular, for the hundredth time that day. "Where is he?"

He was back at his brother's place. After spending several hours driving aimlessly in the city, searching for his agent, Nikki had practically dragged him back at Charlie's, telling him that there was nothing more he could to. Deep down he knew she was right. When Liz had returned to the office, they had called Gary Walker and explained the situation to him. Twenty minutes later all patrols had been notified and were given Colby's description. But hours later there was still no sign of Colby and Don was literally losing his mind.

"Where is he?" he repeated once more for good measure and started pacing again.

"I'm sure he's fine, Donny. Calm down," Alan tried desperately to sooth his son's worry, at the same time concealing his own.

"Calm down! The last time I saw him was almost twenty four hours ago. He didn't show up for work, his cell phone is turned off, he's not answering at home. I have half the LAPD officers in town looking for him and they still haven't found anything. He could be dead for all I know. Do you honestly suggest that I should _calm down_!"

"Dad is right, man. You're not helping anyone like that." Charlie took his father's side. "Sit down for a while. The minute they know something they'll call us."

"I can't sit down, okay?" Don suddenly exploded. "My agent is missing and it's my fault!"

Charlie was suddenly in front of him with his mouth hanging open. "You can't be serious…What are you talking about?"

"I went to his place last night. Just to check if he's okay," guilt was evident in his voice, "and he was drinking. I said some things that I probably shouldn't and things went south quick."

"He hit you," his father said, eying the dark bruise on his son's jaw.

"It was my fault, I pushed it too far. Then he asked me to leave and…" he buried his face in his arms, in an attempt to collect himself. "I shouldn't have left him alone."

"Don, come on. This is ridiculous, none of this is your fault. You were just trying to help. You can't beat yourself up for everything, you'll go crazy."

"He's pushing me away, he's pushing us all away. I don't know what to do."

"Give him time, Donny," Alan tried to sound optimistic. "He'll come around, you'll see."

Don opened his mouth to ask how long was he supposed to wait, but the doorbell interrupted him.

"It's Robin, she said she'd stop by," he informed his family.

"Go on," his father urged him, "don't let the poor girl wait in the rain."

But Don had already reach the door, eager to see the woman he loved, hoping that she would have an answer to all his problems. He opened the door quickly…and stared, sure that he was hallucinating.

Because it wasn't Robin that stood in front of him. Soaked to the bone, shaking, Colby raised his head and looked at his boss, his eyes red.

"He's dead," he sobbed and his knees could no longer support him.

* * *

**It was a hard chapter to write..I'm not entirely sure why, but I had a little trouble with it!That's why it's a little shorter than the rest.. But I wrote it and we're half way there…**

**I think I'm done with the flashbacks..I'm really hoping that they helped clear the picture at some extent. Also, starting next chapter(probably in the end)we'll see some action!**

**I'm confident that I'll manage to post the next chapter much sooner!**

**Thanks for reading and if you want, tell me what you thought about it!**

**: )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**No, I did not forget about the story and just so we're clear, twelve days is not my definition of "posting much sooner". I have to study for a lesson(Latin) and I originally thought it would be easier. It's not!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I absolutely love them!**

**Well, I should be studying, but there are sooo many things going on, that I honestly can't concentrate…So here we are! First of all, I ordered season 5 on DVD and it's gonna be here in a few days! But most importantly, after 6 years, they're gonna show Numb3rs on TV! I couldn't believe it! Better late than never, I guess…And it's gonna be **_**every day**_**! At last…..**

**What else? Yeah, I don't own Numb3rs and all that…I think that's all!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"He's dead."

Time stopped and every sound disappeared. Don was standing frozen, not daring to move, not daring to breathe, terrified that if he did the man in front of him would vanish into thin air. Because he couldn't be real, it couldn't be so easy. He had already come to terms with the possibility of not seeing his agent ever again. He blinked once, twice, as if trying to clear his vision.

_I've gone crazy_, he thought and somehow these words didn't surprise him.

A lightning illuminated the sky and Colby fell to his knees. Don's irrational thinking ended just as quickly as it had begun and he reached forward.

"Colby," he gasped, his voice a mixture of relief and new-found worry.

The younger man was shaking violently as Don wrapped him in his arms, trying to reassure himself that this was really happening. Colby's head came to rest on his shoulder and the senior agent held him tighter, closer, in a desperate attempt to shield him from the world.

"Col, look at me," he pleaded, as he moved in order to look at his agent.

But Colby held on to him, like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning. "He's dead," he kept murmuring, unaware of anything else.

"It's okay, buddy. It's gonna be okay. I got you." Don said in the soothing tone he usually kept for his brother.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him, reminding him of his family's presence. "Hey, Don, wha…Oh my God! Dad!" Charlie exclaimed, moving quickly to kneel beside the two men.

"Colby!" he breathed, putting a hand on his friend back. "Is he all right? He asked anxiously, when he got no reaction.

Don opened his mouth to respond when his father approached them. Alan looked at the scene in front of him for a spare moment before jumping into action.

"Donny, we have to move him inside, he's freezing. Come on, nice and easy."

Knowing that his father was right, Don slowly retrieved his arms from his agent's waist, making sure to maintain contact with him at all times. He rested his hands on Colby's shoulders and gently pushed him backwards, in order to look at him directly.

"Let's go inside, big guy. We have to get you warm."

Nodding once at his brother, he started raising from his kneeling position, dragging Colby with him. Charlie was right beside them, ready to act in case something went wrong and Alan had disappeared back into the house. The three men made their way back into the living room, where Colby was carefully positioned on the couch with Don right next to him, whispering in his ear.

Right on cue, Alan stormed back in the room carrying towels and some of Don's clothes.

"Okay, son," he said to Colby in a light tone, "we're gonna get you out of these clothes as quickly as possible. You'll see, once you're dry and comfortable, you'll feel better."

Until now, the fact that they wouldn't get a reaction from the young agent any time soon had become so clear, that the lack of one didn't surprise anyone. That however didn't stop Don's concern from reaching a new level.

"I got it." he said to his father "You guys go ahead and make the bed in my room, okay?"

Charlie's protest was interrupted, when Alan gave him a pointed look and gently shoved him towards the stairs.

With his family out of sight, Don turned his attention back to his friend. Deciding to deal with the most pressing matter first, he stood up and took one of the T-shirts his father had brought.

"Come on, bud," he whispered, "time to change."

He waited a few seconds, hoping that Colby would choose this moment to miraculously acknowledge his existence or the existence of anything beside the wall he was currently staring at.

"Colby," he nudged him lightly.

Sighing at the lack of reaction, he reached at his friend's shirt and started pulling it, at the same time trying to raise Colby's arms. He was half way through when a weak groan of pain stopped him dead.

"Col?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Hurts," came the low, hoarse reply and Don had to fight back tears of relief.

"What? What hurts?" he rushed to ask, not sure if his friend was talking about a physical pain or something else.

Another whimper was the only reaction he got. He opened his mouth in order to demand an answer when his eyes fell on the red, angry scar on Colby's shoulder.

"Damn it," he breathed. "Okay, I got it. Sorry, bud. I'm gonna do that slowly, deal? I got it." While he was talking, he tossed the wet shirt aside, used one of the towels to dry his agent as much as possible and then with careful movements dressed him with a new T-shirt.

"All set," he whispered when he was done. He wished for a reply, but Colby had gone back in staring at the walls.

He was standing there, contemplating his next move when Charlie and his father approached him.

"The room is ready," his brother informed him. "I called Nikki and Liz to let them know he's here. They wanted to come over, but I told them…Well, I don't think now it's the best time, so…They'll probably stop by tomorrow though. Nikki said that she'll notify the LAPD, tell them to stop the search."

"Thanks, Chuck," Don was grateful that he didn't have to worry about anything else for the time being.

"So, what now, Donny?" Alan asked, casting a worried glance at the young man sitting on his couch. "We just take him upstairs and let him sleep?"

The senior agent started pacing. "I don't think he'll be able to sleep. Plus, he's _catatonic, _Dad. We have to do something, we can't just leave him like that."

"We're with you, man. You're right. But what _can_ we do? I don't know about you, but I don't have my degree in psychology yet," Charlie responded, the sarcasm failing to hide his steadily increasing worry.

"No, _we_ can't help. We just have to find some who can."

Without wasting any time, Don pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. A few years back, he would make fun of himself for memorizing this particular number. Now, however, this was the last of his concerns as he waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_ he heard after a few seconds.

"Hey, this is Don Eppes. I'm sorry for calling, I know it's a bit late, but I really need your help Dr. Bradford."

* * *

"Why do we have to wait here?" Don demanded once more, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

To his credit, William Bradford arrived less than an hour after receiving the urgent call. He also seemed to know why he was here. After David's death he had had several conversations with each member of Don Eppes' team. Liz Warner was the first to visit him, seeming to understand that she would need some help in order to move on. Nikki Betancourt was another story. The ex-LAPD officer had finally agreed to meet with him, only after being ordered to do so by her superiors and it wasn't until their third appointment that they started making some progress. Originally, Bradford thought that Colby Granger would also be reluctant to meet him. But the agent had surprised him by arriving on the scheduled time without a single protest. Despite his cooperation though, something was made very clear from the beginning. Agent Granger was simply _refusing_ to face the reality, his mind and subconscious unable to deal with the pain and the intense feel of loss.

So, Don Eppes' phone call didn't come as a surprise to him. Everyone has to face the truth at some point. When he reached the house, he found the senior agent in a state of barely repressed panic. After spending a few moments to reassure Don that everything would be okay, he had asked to move Colby in the room that Alan had informed him they had prepared. Lying the young agent to the bed, he had all but order the other men to "Wait downstairs!" as he examined their friend.

Charlie and Alan were currently seating in the living room, while Don was pacing furiously in front of them.

"The doctor needed some privacy, Donny. That's all. You heard him, everything is gonna be okay."

"Would it kill him to let me stay?" the agent continued not even noticing the explanation.

Alan opened his mouth to repeat his words, but a look from Charlie stopped him. His youngest son looked at his brother and simply shrugged. There was no reasoning with Don right now and they both knew it.

A few minutes later and much to everyone's relief, Dr. Bradford came down the stairs. Don was instantly looming over him, his previous anger almost forgotten.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"Calm down, Don," the psychiatrist instructed calmly. "Let's sit down for a while."

"I don't _want _to sit down. Tell me what's going on."

Sighing in defeat Bradford faced the three men. It was clear that he was talking to all of them, but his eyes never left Don's face.

"I told you before, didn't I? Everything will be okay. What you just witnessed is a very common reaction for people who experienced a sudden, big loss. It happens when someone chooses denial as a coping method, like your friend did. And believe it or not, it's a very good thing. It means that realization has hit full-force, it means that he's ready to accept it and move on."

For the first time that day Don allowed himself to collapse in a chair. "So, what now?"

"I've given him a mild sedative to help him sleep. When he wakes up tomorrow, bring him to my office. Make no mistake, Don. I'm not saying that things will magically improve from one day to another. You _all_ need time to deal with what happened. But that's a good start," Bradford offered a small smile before continuing. "Which reminds me. Tomorrow we'll arrange an appointment for you as well. I didn't have the chance to talk to you yet."

Don gave a quick nod and stood up. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. I don't think he's asleep yet, you can go sit with him for a while."

"Thanks, doc. See you tomorrow," the agent was already walking away.

"Can I get you something to drink?" was the last thing he heard from his father as he disappeared upstairs.

He reached his old room and as quiet as possible pushed the door open. Colby was lying under the covers with his eyes closed. At first Don thought that he was already asleep, but the younger man opened his eyes, as if he had sense his friend's presence.

"Hey," Don whispered as he sat on the bed, careful not to disturb his agent.

Colby didn't answer, but for the first time he raised his eyes and looked directly at his boss. Don felt his stomach tightening as he recognized the pain in Colby's eyes. He brought his arm to rest on his friend's elbow.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. We're gonna be okay, you'll see. I'm here now," he said in a soothing tone.

Colby closed his eyes tightly and a tear ran down his chick.

"It hurts," he admitted in a barely audible voice and this time Don knew what he was talking about.

"I know, trust me, I do. But things will get better. I promise you that." Don's voice was low but firm. "Just go to sleep," he added seeing Colby's eyes dropping. "You're safe here."

"Don't go," Colby was already half asleep when he muttered the words.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here," the senior agent reassured him.

"I'm right here," he repeated, although Colby was already gone. The drops of rain were rhythmically hitting the window, creating a calm atmosphere.

Don sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed. He could feel Colby's hot breath on his neck.

"You're gonna be okay," he whispered and he meant it.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

Special Agent James Donovan parked his car in front of his house, once again cursing the rain and the fact that he had forgotten his umbrella at the office.

Sighing once, he exited the car and turned to the door. He was half way there when he registered a black figure approaching him. His hand reached automatically for the weapon hidden under his jacket. He was about to raise it when the stranger stopped below the street lamp a few meters away from him. He was wearing a black hood and his hands were inside his pockets, but the agent saw his face. It was an old man, a good 15 years older than himself.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked loud enough to be heard over the rain.

The man remained silence and Agent Donovan took a step forward. "Sir, are you…"

The gun shot was lost in the thunder and so was the scream of pain and surprise. Special Agent James Donovan fell on the road, clutching his chest. Water and blood mixed around him in a matter of seconds. It was over very soon.

Casting a glance at the agent's empty eyes, John Mercer turned around and walked away, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**I was wondering if I should warn about the character death, but it was really minor(less than minor) and I decided that you could take it!**

**In case someone doesn't remember, William Bradford was the psychiatrist that Don was seeing, after he allowed Edgerton to torture a suspect and then shot that woman who kidnapped Megan. He was in three episodes in season 3 and one in season 5, I think! I really liked him, so I squeezed him in my story!**

**I hope you liked it! I would say that I'll post sooner, but that didn't work out so well the last time, so I'll post as soon as possible! The important thing is to learn from your mistakes. In case I write another story, I'll finish it first and then start posting, cause I feel really bad sometimes.**

**Now I can turn my attention back to the fact that tomorrow I'll see Eclipse, which is another reason for my excitement..I'm a movie junkie generally but I also like the Saga! Irrelevant I know, but I have to share it with someone!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**: )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm back! Sorry it took me this long to update, but I was on vacation…I went camping with some friends, away from civilization…Internet was out of the question! It was a bit sudden too, otherwise I would have told you with the last chapter! I didn't want to send a note only for that, cause at first you would have thought that it was a new chapter and it wouldn't be and I, personally, feel disappointed when something like that happens and I promised myself never to do that! I don't know if I'm making sense..Sorry, it's almost 3 in the morning, but I really wanted to post tonight..**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Actually, thank you for keep reading the story!**

**Of course, I don't own Numb3rs or the any characters. Well, I came up with a couple of them, but I don't think that counts!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"How about you come to the office with me today?" Don Eppes asked in a pleasant tone.

It's been almost a week since Colby had appeared in Don's house and things were finally looking up. Slowly, but surely, his team was recovering, giving him hope that they would somehow manage to move on. The two agents were returning from Dr. Bradford's office, where Colby had completed his third session with the psychiatrist. Don insisted on driving his friend everywhere, refusing to leave Colby alone for more than a couple hours. Earlier in the day, during his own appointment, he had talked to Bradford about Colby, asking him if it would be okay for him to spend a few hours at the FBI headquarters. He knew that his agent was not the type to stay confined in a place for too long, and was worried that his isolation would cause another breakdown.

"Actually, that would be really great. It's not that I don't like your brother or Larry, but if they ask me to participate in one more of their little experiments they'll find out that I don't need my gun to kill them," Colby answered immediately, causing the senior agent to chuckle once. "Yeah, man, go ahead, laugh. But just so we're clear, I'm blaming you for this."

"Come on, Colb. What do I have to do with this?" Don exclaimed, trying not to show how much he'd missed Colby's easygoing attitude.

"So, you're not the one who told them to keep an eye on me?"

"Fine, busted! But I had nothing to do with the experiment part."

"I'll pretend I believe that for argument's sake. But since we're talking about the whole "keeping an eye on me" thing, you do realize that you driving me everywhere is getting ridiculous. I mean…I get why you're a bit reluctant to let me stay at my place," he paused, obviously remembering what caused this decision, "but I can drive my own car. You don't have to do it."

"Actually, I do. First of all, because I don't mind and also because…," he pointed at Colby's shoulder, once again supported by a sling. "Doctor's orders, bud."

"_Doctor's _orders? Did you talk to the same doctor as me? Cause the one I talked to, said to use the sling only when I feel it sore or after the physical therapy. You're the one forcing me to wear it all the time."

"Yeah, cause look at what happened when I was _not_ forcing you," Don said a little harsher than he wanted. "Listen, bud," he continued in a calmer tone, "just take care of it for a while and you'll be as good as new in a couple of weeks," he pleaded.

"Do I have a choice, boss?" Colby replied.

"No, Granger, you do not."

* * *

They arrived at the FBI fifteen minutes later and Don entered the office first, his eyes giving a clear message to those who had the nerve to look at them for more than three seconds: Mind your own business!

He knew that Colby's return would be met by glares and whispers and he was _not_ about to let that mess his agent in any way. Not when things were finally taking a turn for the better. They reached the war room where Liz, Nikki and Charlie were sitting. When they walked in, the professor was letting his marker down, having a look that made clear that his latest discovery had gone unnoticed. Colby was willing to bet everything he had that the next word to leave Charlie's mouth would be: Imagine…

"Hey, guys," Don said, interrupting the ritual.

Charlie glared at his brother, clearly annoyed at the disturbance, and opened his mouth to complain, when he noticed the man tailing Don.

"Colby! Hi!"

"Charlie," the young agent nodded once with a smile, before turning to the two women, who had by now turned their attention on him.

"Well, well, well…Nice of you to join us, Granger."

Liz and Charlie sent warning looks at the newest member of the team, but Colby grinned. And so did Don.

"Miss me that much, Betancourt? FBI not the same without me to brighten your day, is it?"

"You give yourself way too much credit. Although, I admit, running behind idiotic suspects is getting old for me. So yeah, you can be useful..Sometimes!"

"She can be so sweet when she wants to, can't she?" Liz hugged Colby briefly. "But I do agree with her on the running thing."

"Thank you," Nikki exclaimed, looking at Don. The senior agent was smiling as well, but his eyes were telling a different story. This is what Colby needed, what they all needed. Things to go back to the way they used to be. Deep down he knew that it would never happen, not completely. Something, someone would always be missing. But he was willing to take whatever was offered and apparently so was Nikki. _Good work,_ he told her with a nod, knowing that she would understand his praise.

"So, what are you guys up to?" he asked glancing around him, letting some authority to slip into his voice. Time to work…

Liz was the one who answered. "Remember the case I told you about yesterday? About the drug dealer?"

"Sure. You said that you guys were working on finding where the next meet will take place, right?"

"Well, by "we", I meant your genius brother, but yeah, that's the one," Liz signaled Charlie, letting him know that he was up.

"Can't say it was too hard," the mathematician confessed. "Our suspect doesn't use any sophisticated methods and neither did I. All I had to do was create this simple algorithm and I now I'm 91% certain that _this_ is where they'll meet," he pointed at the map with a triumphant expression.

"That was _all_ you had to do!" Nikki asked incredulously. "I wonder why they're paying you?" she wondered out loud, causing her team mates to laugh.

"Rumor has it that the meet will take place tonight. What's the plan?" Liz asked, looking at Don.

"Why don't you guys go and dress up? I'll tell King to prepare his team," the senior agent replied. "No!" he almost shouted causing the two women, who were heading for the door, to jump. They turned around and looked at him, but he didn't even acknowledge their existence.

"Come on, Don," Colby pleaded.

"You can't be _serious_? There is no way. You are _not_ coming with us."

"But…," the younger agent tried to argue, but was once again interrupted.

"No! No "buts"…We're not even having this conversation. You'll stay here with Charlie," Don all but yelled.

"Uh…Excuse me," a voice came from the door.

"WHAT?" Don snapped at the young woman standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Agent Eppes," she said, her voice shaking. "The Assistant Director wants to see you at his office. Immediately."

"Wright? What does he want?" Don's curiosity overpowering his anger.

"I don't know, Sir. He just asked me to come and get you."

"Fine, tell him I'll be right there."

The young woman nodded and took a step back, not able to hide her relief over the fact that she was leaving the room in one piece. "Don't worry. It's my head he wants, not yours. He's usually much more charming." Colby said, causing her to blush.

Don wasn't amused. "Go get ready," he said to Liz and Nikki. "You," he turned to Colby, "stay _here_. I'll pick you up when we're done," he ordered before leaving the in a hurry.

Charlie and Colby were left alone. "Don't feel bad, man. You'll be able to go with them in no time. You wanna know how I found the bad guys?" Charlie gave the agent a mock punch on his good shoulder. "Come on, it's simple, but really cool! Well…"

_Oh, God…._

_

* * *

_

Knocking twice, Don entered Wright's office. He found the Assistant Director sitting behind his desk and Tim King leaning casually against the wall. _What the hell is going on,_ was his first thought, but decided to start the conversation a little differently.

"You wanted to see me, Sir."

"Yes, Don, sit down, please."

_Don?_ _This can't be good_, he tried to brace himself as he sat in one of the chairs. King kept his place against the wall, but tensed.

"I wanted to see you, both of you, about something that happened a few days earlier," Wright looked at both men, taking a deep breath. "There's been another murder."

For a moment, Don didn't realize what his boss meant. _Another murder? What is he talking about? _And then realization dawned on him, making his face go pale.

"Who?" King whispered, taking a step forward.

Don looked at Wright, waiting for the answer. "James Donovan. He was shot outside his house past Monday."

_Donovan, Donovan,_ Don searched his mind. He remembered the man. Didn't know him personally, but he knew who he was. He was transferred to LA about a year ago. Don had greeted him a couple of times, but they never had the chance to talk longer. And now they never would…

"_Five _days ago!" the SWAT leader demanded, interrupting his thoughts. "And we're hearing it now because…"

"We wanted to make sure that this wasn't something random. But now we're sure, it's the same man…" _that killed your men, your friends, that turned your world upside down._ He didn't say the words, but both men heard it.

Don was shaking, unable to form any words. Tim, on the other hand, didn't have this problem. "Still, an FBI Agent gets murdered and you're keeping it a secret?"

"I'm sure you understand why," Wright replied patiently. "Given the…recent events, it would cause panic, people would start asking question and we wanted to be absolutely sure before…"

"I _want_ the case." His voice was barely a whisper, but was met with complete silence.

"Don..," the Assistant Director started.

"NO! I _want _the case. And I'm not _asking_ for it…Sir."

"I understand that. I do, but I'm not sure that's wise. You're too close to…"

Don exploded. "TOO CLOSE! This man has killed people I knew, people I've worked with. This man _killed _one of my closest friends. I _want _the case. I _want him."_

Wright looked at both men. Although he hadn't stated his opinion, it was obvious what King wanted.

"Very well," he finally agreed. "The CIA is trying to track him down. When they come up with something, you'll be the first to know. And you'll go to arrest him and bring him in…alive. Am I clear, gentlemen?"

"Crystal, Sir," Tim answered after a pause.

"Am I _clear, _Agent Eppes?"

Don looked at him hard. "Yes," he finally answered.

"Very well," Wright said, standing up. "Now, I'm sure you're both busy," he pointed at the door, dismissing the two men.

Which reminded Don. "Listen, I want your team to be ready in twenty," he told King.

"The drug dealer?" the SWAT leader inquired. "Warner told me about him yesterday. You got him?" he continued, only to receive an affirmative nod. "Okay, see you in twenty," he walked away quickly.

* * *

Don exited the elevator and made his way to his desk, where his team was currently sitting. He saw with satisfaction that Liz and Nikki were ready.

Charlie was the first to notice him. "There he is! What happened to you, man?"

"Yeah," Nikki added. "What did the boss want, _boss_?"

Don glanced around him and his eyes fell on Colby. The young agent was looking back at him, with curious and somewhat worried eyes. He forced himself to smile. "Nothing. Nothing important," he said with the most reassuring tone he could manage. "King and his team are waiting for us downstairs. Go find him," he told Liz and Nikki. "I'll get ready and meet you there. See you boys later, okay?" he patted Colby's arm lightly.

"Be safe," his brother all but commanded him. He waved his hand but didn't turn back. He could practically feel Colby's intense gaze without having to do so.

* * *

It wasn't often that he was left behind during a tactical operation. After two hours Colby could only be glad for that fact, the wait was driving him crazy. He was sitting alone in Don's desk, partly because he couldn't find the strength to move and partly because he didn't want to sit at his own office, across of a cold, empty desk. Charlie was in the war room releasing his worry on an unlucky board and Colby was sitting alone, thinking if he should mention to Bradford that he couldn't get near his office.

"Excuse me," a voice caused him to look up, just to find the same young woman that came in the war room before, looking at him nervously.

"Hi again," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," was her awkward reply.

Colby felt sorry for her. She was obviously new around here and extremely shy. He remembered when he was the new guy around, how he felt out of place as well, although, if he wanted to be honest with himself, he was never shy. More like arrogant and cocky. Still…

"I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself before. I'm Colby, I work with Agent Eppes. You're new, right?"

"That obvious, huh? I'm Sydney, I got transferred here a week ago."

"Welcome then, Sydney. How can I help you?"

"Well, actually I'm looking for Agent Eppes again," she replied, seeming a little relieved that he wasn't around.

Colby chuckled once. "Sorry, he's not around right now. What do you want him for? Maybe I can help."

Sydney hesitated for a second, but gave him a piece of paper with an address on it.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"The CIA called the Assistant Director a few minutes ago. They gave him this address."

"You know what's it for?", Colby looked at the paper in his hand again.

"He didn't say, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the FBI agent that was killed last week."

Colby's heart missed a bit. "What?" he stood up slowly.

"It's all he talks about the past few days. You haven't heard anything?" Sydney was starting to look uncertain.

With every muscle on his body tense, Colby shook his head once.

"Yeah, someone shot him outside his house," the young woman continued, oblivious to the change taking place right in front of her. "Anyway, do you mind giving it…"

But Colby wasn't listening any more. The only thing he was aware of, were two dark eyes and a cruel smile, perfectly imprinted in his memory.

_I'll be right back, brother_. The voice was so clear that it took his breath away. The heat that followed wasn't caused by a fire this time. The explosion happened inside him and every part of his body was consumed by the burning sensation.

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice asking. It didn't mean anything to him. He unclenched his close fist, letting the piece of paper fall on the floor. He didn't need it. With one, fluid motion he extracted his arm from the sling and dropped it as well. Without paying any attention, he turned around and marched to his desk. Opening the first drawer he found what he was looking for. He took the car keys and looked further in. He knew all along it would be there. The gun was cold against his burning hand. He glanced at the empty desk across of his own.

_I'll be right back, brother._

He stormed out of the office without a second thought.

* * *

**Ta-da! Huh? What do you think? There wasn't anyone doubting that Colby would be in the middle of things, right?**

**Now, here's the thing..I'm leaving again on Sunday. I could write another chapter until then, but it will probably end with a bigger cliff hanger than this one..And after that I'll be gone for a couple of weeks or a little more..Let me know what you prefer! Writing another one or leaving it here for a while?**

**And just so we're all on the same page(or something like that) there are three more chapters. Actually, two with the heavy plot and an epilogue. And then another dozen ideas about other stories(I'm kidding)! Although, during my vacation, I'm thinking of writing an one or two shot story about Trust Metric, cause I'm obsessed with this episode and I always wanted to write one! But that's completely irrelevant..**

**Just one thing about this chapter..I'm pretty sure that the Assistant Director's name was Wright, but in case I'm wrong, I'm sorry!**

**That's all! Going to bed!**

**Thanks a lot for taking the time to read! Enjoy your summer and have fun wherever you go!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Okay, so I don't have time to write anything, cause I'm leaving in 5' and I have people yelling at me..**

**So, as always, thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Now, since I'm leaving…right now, it's gonna be a while for the final two chapters, but good thing is that I'll finish them while I'm gone and post them when I get back.**

**Don't own Numb3rs or anything…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Here we are! You see, pal…How nice and comfortable we're here at the FBI. Bright office, friendly people..So, tell me. Was it really necessary to open fire at us? Is it so bad here? Don Eppes pushed the drug dealer one last time and King chuckled once, amused. When the man in custody refused to answer, the FBI agent continued with an ironic smile appearing on his face. "Girls, why don't you take our guest to one of the small, cozy rooms we have? I'll pay him a visit in a while."

"Sure thing, boss," Nikki replied as she and Liz led the handcuffed man to the interrogation room.

"Good job, everyone," Don said loudly as the agents around him scattered all over the office. King gave the senior agent a friendly pat on the back and followed his team.

Finally able to relax, Don made his way to his office. It was pretty late and he wanted to take Colby back home. He knew that being able to return here had been good for his friend, he could see it in his eyes , but that didn't mean much. Colby was still healing both physically and, even more importantly, mentally. The physical therapy for his shoulder was a long, tiring and often painfully process and the doctors had strongly advised him to take it easy. And then it was Bradford. The psychologist had clearly said that Colby's mental and emotional state, although improving, was still something to worry about. He had pointed out certain things to Don in order to prepare him, signs that would suggest that something was wrong with his agent and in which case, according to Bradford, the solution was one and only: Call me immediately!

Aware of all these things, Don had every reason to believe that the young agent had to call it a day and head home. He was ready to have a strong argument over this fact, when he noticed that his desk was empty. Frowning, he turned around to find Colby's desk at a similar state. Not that he was expecting to find it occupied. The fact that Colby was avoiding his working space like a cat avoids water was make perfectly clear the minute they had walked in. Truth is that Don already had a plan to solve this problem. He would wait for a little while and then he would give Colby the desk across of his own. It was the only solution he could think of and frankly, being only a couple of meters away from Colby when they were in the office, would make him feel better as well.

Right now however, none of this mattered, because his agent was nowhere to be seen. Scanning the office, his eyes fell on his brother.

"Chuck," he said, entering the war room.

"Hey, you're back! Are you okay? Did you get him?" Charlie exclaimed in one breath, turning his attention from the board to his brother.

"Yeah, we got him. Everything went fine, don't worry. Hey, listen.. Do you know where Colby is?"

"What? What are you talking about?" the mathematician's face frowned with confusion and he pointed to Don's office. "He's right…," he stopped suddenly when he saw that his brother's desk was empty. "He was right there," he offered, looking around.

"Yeah, well, where is he _now_?" Don was starting to feel uneasy and his voiced raised automatically.

"Hey, easy, man. Maybe he went to the bathroom. Hold on a sec, I'll go check," Charlie left the room in a hurry.

_Maybe he went to the bathroom. Maybe he went for a walk around the office. Don't be paranoid_, Don tried to reassure himself without much result. The door behind him opened and he turned around, quicker than he thought possible.

"He's not there," Charlie was panting. "Don't freak out, man, he could…"

"Who's freaking out?" Nikki's voice came from behind them as she and Liz walked in.

Don didn't bother answering. "Have you seen Colby?"

"No," Liz replied, looking from one brother to another. "Why, what's going on?"

Charlie glanced nervously at Don. "Well, we're not sure where he is at the moment."

"Maybe he went across the street, to grab something to eat," Nikki offered half-heartedly. "Why don't you call him, Don?"

Don's phone was already in his hand. "Someone should go check upstairs. Maybe he went to wait at King's office," he suggested as he brought the phone to his ear.

He noticed Liz exiting the room and then his attention was on the monotonous ringing tone. _Pick up, pick up, _he begged silently as a familiar feeling settled on his chest. Fear.

* * *

A high pitched noise broke through the fog in his mind. For a few seconds he tried to understand what it was and where it was coming from, before settling for the fact that it didn't matter what it was. The moment he reached this conclusion Colby couldn't hear it anymore. He looked ahead of him, without really seeing what was there. He wasn't driving fast, he hadn't even turned the sirens on. He drove like a man who simply knew where he was going and what would happen when he got there. And Colby _did _know where he was going. It felt like a knowledge he had all along, but was, until now, afraid to use.

He reached his destination ten minutes later. It was a small house with a well kept garden. It was exactly what he expected. Hidden in the shadows, invisible during the night, without making a single sound, he stalked toward the back door.

* * *

John Mercer turned his TV off and went to his spotless kitchen. He opened the fridge and stood there, trying to decide what to have for dinner, at the same time making a mental note to himself to stop by the grocery store tomorrow. That's when he felt it. It wasn't a sound, it wasn't something he saw, it was simply a change around him. He saw a knife placed on the kitchen table, too far away to be of any help.

"That's a nice place you have here, Mr Mercer," a voice said. It was low, yet perfectly audible in the stillness of the night and it held so many emotions he couldn't begin to decipher them. He span around just to see two green, bottomless eyes staring back at him. It was the last thing he saw before something cold and hard collided with his temple. He knew nothing else.

* * *

"He's not answering," Don said for the tenth time, desperation clearly evident in his voice. "Why isn't he answering? Where is he?"

Ignoring the déjà vu feeling he was getting, Charlie tried to comfort his brother. "Maybe he just went for a walk and doesn't hear his phone. It could be nothing, man, don't freak out."

But somehow they all knew that this wasn't nothing. Something was seriously wrong and they didn't know what.

"Hey, Eppes," Tim King followed Liz into the room, "you ever heard of these chips the use, to track down lost dogs? Ever thought of using one?" They all stared at the SWAT leader, who surprisingly, seemed very serious. "What the hell happened now?"

"Granger disappeared," Nikki snapped, trying to hide her worry behind anger and failing miserably to convince anyone.

"I assume you tried his phone," Tim continued, but no one replied. It wasn't a question. They were all sitting there, trying to come up with an explanation when the phone on Don's desk started ringing. The senior agent reached his desk before the others even realized what was going on.

"Eppes," he said breathlessly.

"_Agent Eppes," _the Assistant Director acknowledged him_._

"Oh, yes, sir," disappointment was evident in Don's face, as he recognized Wright's voice.

"_I was wondering what your plans are?"_

"My plans, sir? I don't understand wha…," he suddenly stopped and looked down. With slow moves he picked up the black sling from the floor and showed it to his team, his eyes filling with despair.

"_Agent Eppes?" _

"Sir, I'm sorry, can I call you back?" he asked and without waiting for an answer turned the phone off.

"What the _hell_," he started, but his brother interrupted him. "Hey, man, what's that?" he pointed at something under Don's chair.

"It's an address," Don replied as he straightened the small piece of paper. He was ready to throw it away, when Wright's words echoed in his head.

_I was wondering what your plans are._

Suddenly, a terrifying idea dawned on him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He looked again at the paper he was holding, the paper that looked as if someone had trapped it in his powerful fist.

_The CIA is tracking him down. When they come up with something you'll be the first to know. _Please, no, Don begged silently.

"Boss," Nikki said, reminding him that he wasn't alone "what kind of address? To where?"

He didn't try to answer, he already knew that he wouldn't be able to. Instead, he raised his eyes and stared at King.

The SWAT captain looked back at him with a confused expression for a heartbeat. And then he realized.

"Damn it."

* * *

He was sitting in the dark, completely still when Mercer showed the first signs of waking up. The old man looked around him for a few seconds before his eyes landed on Colby. He smiled.

"I remember you," he decided to speak first, watching the agent's every move. "How's the shoulder?"

Colby rose slowly from his seat and approached the tied man. "I'm getting there, thanks for the concern."

"It's the least I can do," Mercer replied and was ready to continue when a low chuckle escaped his lips. He gazed directly into Colby's eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised. I never expected to see you again. I never would have thought you were capable.."

"Of?" the agent's voice was low and calm.

"Murdering someone in cold blood."

It was Colby's turn to give a short laugh. "We have a completely different opinion on the definition of the word "murder". Wanna listen to a small story?" he asked and went on without waiting for an answer. "You ever seen this pictures from Overseas of some kids holding this huge weapons. You see, I had seen them long before I signed for my tour in Afghanistan and always thought "_What the hell, man? Who can shoot a 13 year old kid even if he's carrying a gun. That's murder."_ I was there for three weeks when my team was ambushed in a city. And suddenly there's this kid in front of me, couldn't be more that 15, pointing a Kalashnikov at my head. He looked at the sky, shouted something and then turned his attention back on me. I didn't even realized when I pulled the trigger. That kid ,John, I can call you John, right, was innocent and there I was, ending his life. But no one even mentioned it, cause it was self-defense. They all moved on as if nothing had happened. So, that begs the question. If killing a kid can be "justifiable", what do you think they'll do to me if," he paused for a fracture of the second, "_when_ I kill you? Hmmm…Worst case scenario, they'll have me seeing a shrink for the next few months. Nothing new there.."

Mercer wasn't smiling anymore. "What are you waiting for then?"

"I'm waiting, cause I wanna know _why..Why_ did you kill all these agents? We pulled your file, you were a Fed as well. You used to be one of us. Why?"

"My brother," the old man replied quietly. "I joined the Bureau the same time my brother did. We were on the same team for five years and he always protected me. He was older than me, he thought I needed protection," Mercer smiled at the distant memory. "And then there was this bank robbery, almost fifteen years ago. They were hostages and my brother asked permission to talk to the robbers face to face. I told him not to do it, I asked from our superiors not to let him do this. He walked in anyway. And I never saw him again. Someone put a bullet in his head. The FBI went in, got all the hostages out alive, even managed to arrest the robbers without firing a single shot. Everyone called it a huge victory, the media praised the Bureau for weeks after the incident. And all I got was a letter, saying that my brother was a hero, that he would be missed. They couldn't protect their own agent and they called the operation a success," he screamed. "And now they're paying for it. How many deaths you think it'll take until they realize their mistake? You wanted to know why. Do you get it now?"

Colby opened his mouth to respond, when he heard the distant sound of sirens. _Took you long enough, Don._

"Yes, I get it now. You're doing this for your brother, for the only person you could trust with your life. I understand. You wanted revenge," the sirens grew louder and Colby drew his gun. "One of the men who died in the explosion was my partner. He was my _brother._" He raised his gun. "So, do _you _get it?" Tires screeched on the pavement in front of the house and Colby heard people running. "Can you guess what _I _want?" he pressed the trigger slightly.

The door flew open with a deafening sound and a familiar voice shouted.

"Colby, DON'T….."

* * *

**Okay, cliff hanger, you just have to be a little patient. I haven't really read this one many times, so there might be a few mistakes(I mean more than usual), sorry…Oh, and I'll reply to your reviews as soon as I can get my hands on a computer for a few minutes!**

**Really have to go now…**

**Have a nice summer!**

**: )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone!**

**Okaaay, vacations are over (sadly) and just as I promised, here's the next chapter! Which, by the way, came out a little differently than I had planned and I'll explain why after it.. Two weeks, like I said..It's not like you haven't waited that long before, although I felt a little bad for the cliffhanger! Let's hope that this makes up for it!**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing and I don't own Numb3rs or the characters…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Colby, DON'T," Don Eppes screamed, as he broke the door down. The picture in front of him made his heart stop momentarily. Colby was standing with his body stiff, his gun drawn and his eyes cold as ice in front of a man, who Don identified as John Mercer. For a moment no one moved and every racing heartbeat in the room was perfectly audible. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Nikki, Liz and Tim King broke in with their guns raised, followed closely by three members of the SWAT squad. They all started shouting at once.

"Colby, please…."

"Don't do anything…."

"Granger, lower your…."

"SHUT UP, all of you," Don ordered, his eyes following Colby's every move. "Everyone will _lower_ their guns and _calm down_," he continued, his voice making sure that the subject wasn't up for discussion. He glanced at his team quickly, nodding once and then turned his attention back to Colby, who, as expected, hadn't moved an inch. A few agonizing seconds later the agents were standing down, lowering their weapons slowly, ready, non the less, to use them instantly.

Calmer, now that there weren't six guns pointing at his friend, Don took a deep breath, sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening and spoke.

"Colby," he said in a low, slightly pleading voice. The young agent hadn't moved since the FBI arrived. He was staring directly in Mercer's eyes, his gun resting against the man's forehead, ready to end his life. He didn't look at Don, he didn't even acknowledge his existence. It was like the rest of the world wasn't there, like the only thing that mattered right now was the man sitting in front of him.

But Don wasn't one to give up easily. He knew what was at stake here and he finally understood his place. Everything that they've been through, every difficulty they had to overcome made sense now. It had led them here. And Don had perfect knowledge of the fact that _this was it._ So he tried again.

"Colby, _please_, listen to me," he spoke the words slowly. "Just hear me out for a while. All I want is to talk. And then if you still want to….go through with this," he paused, clearly uncomfortable with the possibility, "we'll leave," he said simply, completely ignoring the stares he received from his team. "A few minutes is all I'm asking for. I just wanna talk."

"What is there to talk about, Don?" the voice was hoarse, as if it hadn't been used for hours, and completely steady. Years and years of interrogations and Don was certain that he hadn't heard Colby using that voice before. It was low, utterly calm and stripped of emotions. And it scared Don more than anything he had ever heard.

He answered the rhetorical question, trying to hide his fear. "You don't think we'll find something, Col? Cause, I have many ideas."

"Nothing I'm interested in hearing right now. Sorry, Don," the ex soldier replied, still refusing to divert his eyes from the man in front of him.

"Maybe you don't wanna hear anything, but I have plenty to say."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can guess. Something like: "You can't do this". Right?"

"I don't think it's a matter of can or can't, Col. Cause we both know that you _can_. I'm _asking_ you not to do this. Please…."

"Why not?" Colby asked, making clear that he wasn't actually considering the possibility.

"Because it won't change anything," Don offered simply.

"You're right about that. He's killed seven people, seven Federal Agents. He's dead anyway, no court will let him live. I'm just speeding things up."

Don's heart sank. He could feel his friend drifting further and further away from him. If he didn't do something soon, it would be too late.

"It's what he deserves, I know that," he half shouted desperately. "That doesn't make it right. You can't do this, Colby."

"I thought we already agreed on that part. It doesn't matter anyway. You wanted me to hear you out and I did. It's time for you to go, Don."

The senior agent just stood there looking at the man he knew for almost five years. Colby was one of his closest friends, a member of his team, someone he was responsible for. He didn't know what would happen but he knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do. When he spoke again his voice was steady and confident.

"Everybody out," he said, not bothering to look at his team. He couldn't focus on them right now, he had other priorities.

"Don, we….," Nikki started to object.

"NOW!" he barked the order, interrupting her.

Slowly, with uncertain moves the agents exited the house, leaving the three men alone.

"You too, Don. Get out of here," Colby half ordered, sounding slightly startled and confused. He wasn't expecting this.

"Sorry, bud," the senior agent replied, "you don't call the shots around here. _If_ you decide to do this, you're gonna do it with me standing right here."

"My, my, such loyalty," Mercer spoke for the first time. "It's a rare quality to find these days."

"Shut it!" Don snapped, looking fearfully as Colby pressed the gun harder on the man's forehead and applied pressure to the trigger. "Suit yourself, Don," he whispered.

"NO, Colby, please. Don't do it. Please."

"Why NOT?" the young agent shouted, losing control. "He's a murderer, he killed Da….," he chocked, unable to form the name and Don suddenly realized that he had never heard Colby saying his best friend's name. He opened his mouth to offer some comforting words, but Colby spoke again.

"Wouldn't _you_ do it, if you had the chance?" he asked, looking at Don for the first time. "You of all people should understand. It's not like you haven't done something like this before."

Don closed his eyes tightly, running his hand through his hair. They just stood there for a few minutes, not talking, not even moving. Finally, Don opened his eyes and looked at his agent steadily.

"Yes," he breathed the word out. "I shot Crystal Hoyle. I told everyone that I did it because she was a danger to all of us and that's true…partly. I hated her for what she did to Megan, I wanted revenge. So when I had the chance,I killed her," he said simply. "Just like I would have killed Lancer, if I could," he added.

Colby stared, too shocked to talk and Don continued. "I wanted to kill him for what he did to you, Colby. For what he put you through. And you're right. I _do_ want to make him pay," he pointed at Mercer with his head. "But it's wrong. And I want you to be better than me. Please, Colby."

"It's what he deserves," the young agent repeated, but his hand trembled slightly. "I'm not better than you, Don. I have to do this."

"You _have_ to! _Why_?"

"Because it hurts too much," Colby shouted, his voice braking. "It's not gonna get better any other way."

"Killing him won't fix anything," Don took a step forward. "Trust me, it won't help. You're not a murderer, Colby. Give me the gun, please."

"I can't. You would do it, Don. And so will I."

It was over. There wouldn't be a way back after that and Don knew it. He watched as Colby locked eyes with Mercer and desperation filled his being. There was nothing he could do. He was aware of what was coming as he spoke.

"David wouldn't do this. He wouldn't have wanted this," he whispered.

Pain exploded in Colby's chest and the air was knocked out of his lungs. David's voice rang as clearly as a bell in his ears and his heart contracted painfully.

* * *

"_I hate him," David Sinclair said in a low voice._

"_Who?" Colby asked, surprised by his friend's words._

_They hadn't done this in a very long time. They were out at a bar, drinking and laughing_ _for the first time in months. For the first time since Colby's involvement with the Chinese, since the younger agent almost died. _

_David turned to face his friend before answering. "Carter."_

"_David…," Colby sighed and lowered his head._

"_I'm sorry, but we agreed to tell each other everything from now on. No lies, no secrets."_

"_We did, it's just that Dwayne is…was my friend. I know that it's hard for you to understand, but he meant something for me."_

"_You're wrong. I _do_ understand and that's why I hate him."_

_Colby looked at his partner, confusion evident on his face. "What do you mean?"_

"_I know that you cared for him and despite what I idiotically believed a while ago, I _do_ know you. So I _know_ that you didn't get involved in all of this just because it was right. You did it for him, cause you wanted to help him, you wanted to save him. And he used that."_

"_He didn't…," Colby began, but was interrupted._

"_Yeah, he did. He came to you and wanted to make you something you're not. He wanted to make you like him. A traitor." David was getting angry._

"_He died trying to save me." Colby whispered. "I didn't help him, I couldn't," his voice was chocked and his hand tightened around the glass he was holding._

"_Look at me," David said forcefully and waited until Colby met his eyes. "None of this is your fault. You did the best you could. Dwayne chose his own fate, there was nothing you could have done."_

_They sat silently for a while when David spoke again. "I want to ask something from you."_

_Colby didn't hesitate. "Sure, man, whatever you want."_

"_Dwayne approached you and asked from you to betray your country, to become a traitor. But you didn't. You chose to become a spy. Either way, you changed for him. As I said before, you became something you were not, because you cared for Dwayne."_

_He stopped and Colby waited for him to continue._

"_I need to know that you'll never do that again," David said at last. " For anyone. And especially not for me."_

"_No! I would do anything for you."_

"_I know you would and that's something we have in common, trust me. The difference between us, is that you have no limits." _

_Colby wasn't speaking, he was simply staring at his partner._

"_So promise me. Promise me that you won't become something you're not for my sake. Because then, I would probably hate you too. And that's something I can't live with."_

_Colby looked at him for a few seconds. "I promise," he said simply._

"_Thank you, brother."_

_

* * *

_

_You're not a murderer, Colby._

_Promise me that you won't become something you're not for my sake._

A loud noise broke the silence as the gun fell to the ground. Colby backed away and collapsed against the wall behind him, burying his face in his hands.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding Don spoke through his earpiece. "We're clear," he informed his team. "Nikki, Liz, get in here."

"Get him out of here," he told them five seconds later, as the two women came running through the door. He pointed at Mercer, who was sitting there, breathing hard, shocked by the fact that he was still alive.

Nikki approached him without hesitation and pulled him on his feet. "Let's go," she growled, pushing him hard, as they disappeared out of the house. Liz glanced at Colby and took a step toward him, but Don stopped her and gave her a small nudge. Understanding, the young woman nodded and with a last look at the two men followed her partner outside.

_It's over,_ Don thought as he approached Colby. _It's finally over_, he repeated, trying to convince himself.

He kneeled in front of his agent and placed a hand on his lap. He spoke the words out loud. "It's over, Col."

Colby was shaking hard and his face was still hidden. Don stroked him lightly and tried again. "Colby, please, look at me."

He waited for a few minutes, as Colby tried desperately to calm himself. When he raised his head, his eyes were wet. He looked at his boss and whispered: "I'm sorry."

Holding the eye contact Don replied. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for. You did good. Don't worry about it now, it's all over," he said once more, his voice soothing, as if he was talking to a frightened child.

"Do you think it's gonna get better?" Colby asked after a while. "Do you think it'll ever stop hurting?"

"No, I don't think it will stop hurting," Don replied honestly. "But I _do_ believe that it will get better with time. But think about it, Col. Pain isn't necessarily a bad thing. It helps us to remember how much he," he paused and then rephrased, "how much _David_ meant for us, how much he meant for _you._"

"I can't get through this, man. It's too hard," Colby sounded more tired than Don had ever heard him.

"You won't have to do it alone. We're all here to help. I told you before, buddy: We need each other. We're a family."

The young agent looked at his boss and something shined in his eyes. He smiled faintly and took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here," he said, his voice a little louder.

Don stood up, offered his hand, pulled Colby to his feet and for a moment he just held on. Taking a step back, he looked at his friend and smiled.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

He followed Colby out of house, where the rest of the team was waiting for them. He stood by the door, watching as Nikki and Liz quickly approached his friend. He watched them becoming a team once again. A smile full of hope appeared on his face and he watched at the sky, where the stars were starting to shine brightly.

_I promise you I'll take care of him. I'll take care of all of them._

"Are you coming, Don?" a voice called.

He lowered his gaze and saw Colby looking at him with a curious expression. He reached his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, "let's go home."

* * *

**Soooo? **

**I have to admit, that I'm happy with the chapter (and that doesn't happen often), mostly because, as I said, it didn't go according to plan and I like it better this way! The flashback wasn't originally in the chapter, but I wanted to write something between Colby and David, cause that's where it all starts! So, I came up with that…and I don't really remember how! Anyway, I hope I made the right choice..**

**Now, there's one more chapter left, but the "action" part is basically over. The next one is an epilogue, something small to make us all feel better after all this angst! And I'll probably post it in a few days..**

**Thanks for reading! Now I have to go and review all these chapters that I missed! It's the best thing in the world, to open your e-mail and find soo many chapters waiting for you!**

**: )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone!**

**It's here! Finally, I know…But that's the last time you'll have to forgive the delay(for now at least)!**

**As I said last time, there's nothing major in this chapter, it's just a small epilogue to the story! Definitely lighter than the previous chapters! **

**And as much as I would love to, I don't own Numb3rs!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_A few weeks later…._

_Damn it, _Don cursed mentally once again. By now, he had lost count of how many times he had thought, murmured, said and once even shouted these two words. He kicked hard and in a couple of seconds he found himself breaking through the surface of the water. He opened his mouth in order to voice his current opinion, that what they were doing was stupid, when he saw Colby on his board coming toward him with quick, methodical moves. The younger agent had the face of someone trying very hard not to laugh. His eyes were shining in a way that made clear that he was enjoying himself enormously. Every thought of complaining vanished from Don's mind.

"Hey," Colby said when he reached him, "you okay?"

Sending him an evil glare, Don tried to get on his board again, only to find a strong arm helping him up. _What's the point of getting on it, when I'll fall off again in a few seconds, _he thought miserably.

When he finally managed to get himself comfortable, he turned to his friend. "Have I mentioned that I can't believe you talked me into this?"

"Yeah, man, the subject has come up once or twice in the past week," came the answer.

"Good then, you won't be surprised to know that _I can't believe you talked me into this!"_

And Colby couldn't hold on any more. He started laughing hysterically, his back laying on his board as he tried to calm himself.

"I'm glad I amuse you," Don said in what was meant to be an annoyed tone. But the senior agent was smiling tenderly, like a parent who's happy for his child. Besides, if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he was having a very good time. Not that it mattered, cause as long as Colby was happy, he didn't mind falling off this stupid board a thousand more times. And okay, the term "talk into", wasn't entirely correct. That would require Colby trying very hard to convince him to tag along and if he remembered it now, that wasn't the case.

* * *

"_Hey, Don, can I ask you something?" Colby said hesitantly._

_They were returning from the hospital, where a doctor had finally given his permission to the young agent to stop using the sling. Truthfully, Colby hadn't been the model-patient and deep down he knew that his falling behind at his recovery was his own fault. But the doctor had finally agreed, that his shoulder was healing nicely and the muscles shouldn't take much longer to repair themselves. With that knowledge, Colby could set in motion his plans. He needed, however, Don's agreement and he wasn't sure how to ask._

"_Sure thing, buddy. Whatever you want," came the instant reply._

"_You know how Bradford said that I should go away for a while, before coming back to work?"_

_Of course Don knew that. He had long conversations with the psychiatrist every day, during which, he asked countless questions about how his friend was doing and if there was nothing he could do to help. He was certain though that this wasn't what Colby was asking._

"_Yeah, he mentioned something," was all he said. "Why, you have something in mind?"_

"_Well, kind of. You know, before all…Before what happened…," he sighed, as he heard Bradford's voice in his head telling him that he should name the events for what they were and not avoid them. "Before David died…," he paused again, trying to control the familiar pain in his chest, "we were planning a small vacation in Santa Monica. Well, I planned it and was driving him crazy to join me. Anyway… Since the doc said that my shoulder is good, I was thinking of going now, for a week or so."_

"_Surfing, huh? Sounds great, Col. You should definitely go for it!" Don wasn't sure why Colby was so nervous. He couldn't possibly believe that Don would have a problem with it, could he?_

"_Yeah, the thing is…I know that you have some time off coming up and I was wondering, you know, if you don't have anything else to do..Maybe you wanted to come with?" He practically whispered the last sentence and for a moment he was sure that he didn't hear correctly. He turned and looked at his agent with his eyebrows raised, something that Colby received as a negative answer. He started mumbling at once._

"_I get it if you don't want to, man. I know that surfing is not really your thing and you'll probably get bored and maybe you wanna do something else or maybe you already have plans or…"_

"_When do we leave?"_

"_Perhaps you wanna spend some time with Robin or Charlie and even your Dad…Wait, what?"_

_Don chuckled once. "Of course I'll come with you, man."_

_Colby was looking at him, with his mouth hanging slightly open. "Really?"_

"_Absolutely! Let's face it, I think it's time I learned how to surf!"_

_

* * *

_

After that, Don had arranged everything with an incredible speed. He let the Assistant Director know that he would leave for a few days, gave instructions to his family to keep an eye on Liz and Nikki and said goodbye to Robin, who was once again incredibly understanding. Two days later the two agents were leaving LA behind.

And six days later, Don still couldn't stay on the board for more than thirty seconds. "It's harder than it looks," he said quickly, when Colby finally stopped laughing. "The waves are evil!"

"After all these years in the FBI, dealing with murderers, terrorists, serial killers and God only knows what else, and the big man is scared by some _waves_. Who would have guessed!" Yes, Colby was having too much fun.

Don couldn't even begin to process how much he had missed Colby. The easy going guy who started working with him five years ago and who had become such a big part of his life was finally making an appearance. Sure, things would be different from now on. There would always be a shadow in Colby's eyes and Don knew that no one could do anything about it. Like his time in Afghanistan, he would carry it with him forever. But he wouldn't be alone. The senior agent was determined to help him lift that weight.

"Okay, big guy, let's see what you've got," he said with a crooked smile, pointing at the approaching waves.

* * *

Colby started paddling with his hands, at the same time looking behind his shoulder.

_Wait for it, wait for it_, he kept repeating until he felt the undeniable force under his board. _Now!_ He pushed himself in a standing position with a single move and almost felt like he was flying. He vaguely heard Don cheering him up as he moved, balancing perfectly on the water.

He felt the wave losing its power and the next thing he knew he was underwater, slightly disorientated and unable to see anything around him. Normally, he would push himself toward the light above him immediately, but right now, he simply stayed absolutely still in the darkness that was surrounding him. He didn't know why, but the cold water was surprisingly comforting. It numbed the pain in his chest. A pain that was getting easier and easier to handle every single day, but remained annoyingly present at all times. His lungs protested at the lack of air, but he didn't move. It would be so easy to stay here. It would be painless. It would be the easiest way out.

It would be wrong!

He looked one last time at the darkness beneath him. _Goodbye, brother_. The words echoed in his head, a combination of two voices, of which only one was his.

He resurfaced, taking a deep breath, in order to fill his lungs with air.

"You okay, Col?" a worried voice sounded behind him.

Colby looked at his friend and then turned his head toward the sky and the burning sun.

He smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Don. I'm fine."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, okay, I wanted to scare you a little in the end!**

**WOW! I can't believe I finished my first story! I really wanna thank you for everything! Reading, reviewing, putting it on alert or favorite! For NOT complaining about the mistakes I did with the grammar and the vocabulary and stuff like that(I really did my best in that area)! All that made my first attempt in writing easier and much more fun!**

**So, thank you very much!**

**And, I wanna apologize once more for killing David..I think it'll be a while before I take the liberty and kill off a major character again..**

**I think that's it for now…!Thanks again!**


End file.
